Forever Lost
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Sequeal to No Escape: 20 years after the GX Gang's 2nd year, it's time for their kids to make a comeback at Duel Academy. But what happens when two people who've never met are forbbiden from true love? 2nd Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1: First Chappie!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "I started the sequeal! This is the sequeal to 'No Escape'! And I'm really excited..."**

**Divine Child: "Isn't this sort of like my idea for their kids?"**

**SF4E: "Yes, but this is what I think happens. And Tama and Phoebe are in this one also, along with Kalai."**

**Divine Child: "So we're both gonna write fanfics about their kids?"**

**SF4E: "Yeah, but they're different!"**

**Divine Child: "Okay."**

**SF4E: "I miss my anime spirits. They now only appear whenever I'm alone. Right now Atilea's little sister is here..."**

**Divine Child: "Are you baby-sitting?"**

**SF4E: "Yes... stupid Atilea is at her grandmothers..."  
**

**Divine Child: "Onto the first Chapter!"**

**SF4E: "Okay, I shall say the all so familiar disclaimer..."**

**Divine Child: "Goody..."**

**SF4E: Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX, Tamara Samson, Kalai Johanssen, or Phoebe Charmaine. I only own all of my OC's and my ideas. And this story is taking place 20 years into the future, so beware!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter I**

**The Next Generation**

"Oh, I'm gonna be so late!" a girl exclaimed as she dodged through Domino Park. "Stupid alarm clock!"

Her midlength straight raven hair whipped behind her, as she hastily pulled on a duel disk, and ran to the Duel Academy Entry Exam building. Her light blue bangs fell into her pretty amethyst eyes with flecks of grey. Her white and lavender plaid skirt was knee length, she was also wearing a pair of knee high white boots, and a lavender tee shirt with a longsleeved white undershirt underneath. A white belt was visible along with a deck holder. She was exceptionally petite and about 5'3. She had just ran inside, only to slip on some water spilled on the floor. She felt someone grab her quickly and catch her. She looked up breathlessly, once she was steady, and into a pair of golden brown eyes that were sparkling. A pair of boy's eyes. She smiled softly at him.

"Thanks..." she muttered gratefully.

"You better be more careful." the boy said, he had a cute smile as well. His dark brown hair had natural flecks of golden blonde through out it and its style seemed somewhat familiar to the girl. He was wearing a pair of black pants, red and white sneakers, and a red tee shirt under a black button up one. He was only two inches taller than her. He held his hand out, the girl took it and they shook hands akwardly. He had a strong grip. "My name's Jalen... Jalen Yuki."

"I'm Antaria... Antaria Truesdale." the girl replied, her heart racing as she looked at the King of Games son.

"Antaria, huh? That's a cute name." Jalen Alexander Yuki whispered, his eyes staring into hers.

Antaria Tyler Truesdale blushed as she looked away. Jalen laughed softly and Antaria looked back up.

"Yuki... where have I heard that name before?" Antaria thought. "I mean, other than the television?"

"Hey, let's go sit up there." Jalen suggested, he was pointing towards the top. "Whadda ya say?"

"Sure Jay." Antaria said subconciously, Jalen looked at her grinning. "It is okay if I call you that, right?"

"Of course. C'mon." Jalen replied, he linked arms playfully with her and led her through the crowd of applicants.

They found seats behind a girl with dark wavy hair and wide chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a white uniform and looked focused at the duel below. Antaria smiled shyly as Jalen sat next to her.

"Did you say your last name is Truesdale?" Jalen asked a second later.

"Yes." Antaria answered quietly.

"What's your dad's name?" Jalen said quickly, his golden brown eyes widening.

"Syrus..." replied Antaria slowly.

"Oh my lord! You're my dad's best friend's daughter!" Jalen exclaimed.

"Huh?" Antaria said, looking and feeling confused.

"Syrus Truesdale was my father's best friend when he went to Duel Academy as well!" Jalen exclaimed, getting really hyper quickly. "I should've known because of your bangs! And height!"

"What do they have to do with anything?" Antaria demanded, sensitive about both.

"Well, your dad was the shortest guy at Duel Academy, and he was the only one with light blue hair." Jalen explained.

"So, you're really Jaden Yuki's son?" Antaria whispered, Jalen nodded. "The hair style was what I noticed... Isn't it weird how we met at the very same place our parents did?"

"Yeah... it sure is ironic." Jalen added, ruffling his hair. "And before you say anything, I'm not a complete airhead like my dad was at my age. My mom's genetics saved me there."

Antaria laughed softly before she looked at her hands. She knew how smart Alexis Yuki was, she had been Antaria's ballet teacher/tutor when she was younger. Jalen smiled at his new found friend, studying her as he stared.

"She sure is cuter than I thought any girl duelist would be..." Jalen found himself thinking. He then looked at the floor in alarm and surprise. "Dang it Jay! Don't even think about that! You're here to duel! Not flirt with girls!"

"Hey! There are my cousins!" exclaimed Antaria suddenly, she leaped in her seat as two siblings looked up and spotted her.

The oldest was a boy wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform, he was a 3rd year, and he had deep blue eyes and navy blue hair. He was about 5'7 and his younger sibiling was standing next to him, wearing a pair of black capri pants and a white and black striped tank top. Her strawberry blonde hair was waist length and her eyes were grey. She was about 5'5. They approached Antaria, the girl smiled.

"Hi there Antaria, have a good summer?" she asked.

"Yes, Eyealon. I did actually. How's Aunt Stacey?" Antaria replied.

"She's still working with dad at the HQ." Eyealon Eileen Truesdale replied.

"Eyealon..." her brother said, he looked at Jalen suspiciously. "I'm going to the Obelisk area now. Stay here with Antaria."

"Fine Severus." Eyealon said, she avoided looking at the cold look in his eyes.

A/N: I know the names Eileen and Severus are from Harry Potter. But my friend, who I based Stacey off of, loves the names Severus and Eileen and wanted me to name her kids that, also 'Eyealon' is a name she created so she wanted me to name her daughter that... Back to the fanfic!

Severus Zane Truesdale turned without another glance and walked away. Jalen stared after him and looked at Eyealon, who was sitting next to the dark wavy haired girl. Antaria looked down and waited silently, kicking her legs back and forth.

"Hey... aren't you Misawa's kid?" Eyealon said a second later to the girl, she nodded slightly.

"My name is Kiara." the girl said in an english accent. "Bastion Misawa is my father."

"Another person connected to us!" Jalen exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Kiara muttered softly, she smiled at Antaria, who smiled back. "I know all about you guys. My friend Michael should be here soon."

"Michael Jamerson?" Eyealon said surprised.

"Yeah, he's your cousin." Kiara said nodding.

"I wonder when I have to duel..." Antaria said softly to herself.

"Don't worry. Soon I expect." Jalen said, hearing her.

Antaria blushed, something that happened very easily, before looking up at the sound of the intercom turning on. Jalen, Kiara, and Eyealon did the same thing.

"Will Jalen Yuki please report to Exam Field 4." the voice requested.

"Wish me luck guys." Jalen said, standing up.

"Good Luck." Kiara and Eyealon said in unison.

"Yeah, good luck Jay..." Antaria whispered. "May the Heart of the Cards be with you."

Jalen looked at her oddly, so did Kiara and Eyealon, but Jalen's lips formed a smile. Antaria returned it as her light blue bangs fell into her amethyst eyes, the grey flecks shifting. Jalen gave them a quick wave before departing to the exam field.

**After Jalen Yuki's Duel: Twenty Minutes Later**

"And that's game!" Jalen said, pointing at his duel proctor, he had won the match.

"Go Jalen!" Eyealon and Kiara shrieked.

"YES!" Antaria's excited voice sang, Jalen looked up at her and grinned. "GO JAY!"

"Hmm... he has potential..." Severus thought, as he watched Jalen leaving the exam field.

"That was awesome Jay!" Antaria said, she quickly hugged him when he was in reach and sat down.

"Thanks Antaria... I thought he had me when he sprung Spellbinding Circle, but then I remembered my Remove Trap spell card..." Jalen said, he let out an exasperated breath. "But man was that awesome!"

"Have you already dueled Kiara?" Eyealon asked suddenly, when Jalen and Antaria were talking about the Elemental Heroes in Jalen's deck. "You seem to have been here awhile..."

"Yep. I was one of the first duelists too." Kiara answered. She looked up as a white blonde haired boy finished his duel. "Hey! That's Michael! I guess I was so caught up in Jalen's duel, I didn't notice the others starting!"

"What?" Eyealon snapped back to attention as Michael Jamerson completed his duel. He saw them when he reached the stairs and made his way towards them, his deep green-gold eyes shining. Eyealon smiled and Antaria felt more shy. "Hey there cuz."

"Hi Eyealon. When did you show up?" Michael replied, Antaria spotted the japanese lettering of a wolf on his left wrist and she quickly looked away when he spotted her. "That's your other cousin."

"Yep, on my dad's side." Eyealon replied. "Antaria, Michael. Michael, Antaria."

"Nice to meetcha." Antaria said, easing somewhat. She had been paying attention to Michael's duel as well as Jalen's. "That was some duel, Michael."

"It was cake." Michael replied. "That was easy, compared to the duel I had with Severus."

"Will Antaria Truesdale please report to Exam Field 2." the voice requested.

"Oh no..." Antaria moaned, she put her head in hands and began to shake. "I'm going to lose..."

"Antaria... look at me." Jalen ordered, she looked into his golden brown eyes slowly. "You're going to do fine... just relax..."

"Thanks Jay..." Antaria whispered. "Do you really think I'll do alright?"

"Yeah... now get down there and whoop that duel proctor!" Jalen exclaimed.

"Good luck Antaria." Michael, Eyealon, and Kiara said in unison.

"Thanks guys... well, here goes." Antaria whispered, she gracefully stood up and walked down towards the field.

"I hope, Antaria, you win..." Jalen thought softly. "I want you to come to Duel Academy with me..."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Yay! I finished chapter one! WOOT! Sorry, my mom gave me some Pepsi and it made me hyper..."**

**Antaria: "Am I some sort of a ballerina?"**

**SF4E: "Hehe, I added that little twist."**

**Antaria: "I also noticed that the name 'Tyler' has been in my family a long time... what's the deal with that?"**

**SF4E: "It's traditon that they carry on the name 'Tyler' for the sake of their family history. It's your middle name, just like it was your grandfather's. And like your mother's first name. And they named you after Antaria, the Star that you and Tyler were born under."**

**Antaria: "When does Phoebe's and Tama's kids come in this thing?"**

**SF4E: "At Duel Academy, I have to get Divine Child to give me the bios of Phoebe and Tyranno's kid(s) and Chazz and Tama's kid(s), because the girls are her OC's and she deserves the right to make their kids up. And inuyashalover11neo, I figured they wouldn't mind me making their son because I made him exactly like Zac and Kalai."**

**Antaria: "I can't wait for the next chapter... and is this an Antaria/Jalen fanfic?"**

**SF4E: "I cannot reveal anything at this time..."**

**Antaria: rolls eyes "Great..."**

**SF4E: "Okay, I'm going to put a limit so I can have more chapter ideas and time to type. So I won't update unless I have 5 or more reviews. That way, I can have more time and I get more reviews. (Which I want! Come on ppl!) If you send me a flame, it's okay, but don't be too harsh on me... I'm still a newbie... Well, please R&R GX Fans! Let me know what you want to happen, I'm open for ideas and I will credit you in the disclaimer! Bye!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	2. Chapter 2

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Oh no... I have to make _more_ OC's... this is not going to be good."**

**Izzaliza: "What the heck are you listening to?"**

**SF4E: "Amish Paridise by Weird Al."**

**Izzaliza: cocks eyebrow "You're weird."**

**SF4E: "I know. Hey, I loved the reviews! I'm saving them on my floppy disc (I have two computers. One I type at, the other has the internet. I use the floppy to transfer information between them) and checking them out for chapter ideas and help. And also, Divine Child, I made up one of Tyranno and Phoebe's kids. Her name is Raven and she's exactly like Tyranno, personality wise, and inu-yusukekaiba102 gave me the idea to have a rivalry between her and Antaria over who trys to go and win Jalen's heart. They are TWENTY TIMES WORSE than Syrus and Tyranno fighting over the best friend thing."**

**Izzaliza: flustered "Now what are you listening to?"**

**SF4E: "Time of Your Life by Greenday."**

**Izzaliza: "Answer my question wacko. Did Jaden and Syrus stay friends after Duel Academy?"**

**SF4E: "Okay, Syrus and Jaden stayed friends for a few years, but then their careers got in the way. When Antaria was 5, Alexis was her ballet teacher for a few months. Jalen and Antaria went to different schools. Jalen a normal middle school, Antaria the prep school required for Obelisk Blue. (The one Tyranno didn't attend...) And also, Kiara and Michael are not related, they're neighbors and friends and have been for years. But pretty much everyone else is related somehow. Maybe I can ask Eyealon to make an OC for her character..."**

**Izzaliza: "My brain hurts now!" anime confusion swirls**

**SF4E: "And onto the fanfic! I'm glad I have reviews. Reviews make me happy..."**

**Izzaliza: "Can I say the disclaimer?"**

**SF4E: "Only if you promise to update! I wanna see what happens in your fic badly!"**

**Izzaliza: Disclaimer: SF4E doesn't own YGO GX, only this story and basically all the OC's. And she doesn't own any songs she may mention either. Because she's weird and likes music too much...**

**SF4E: "Thank you, Izzaliza, for that _wonderful _comment."**

**Izzaliza: "I heard Atilea typed the last chapter of 'A Crush I Have'.**

**SF4E: twitch "Fanfic time!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter II**

**The Prince, the Raven, and the Butterfly**

**Duel Academy: The Main Building**

"Oof! Michael!" Antaria exclaimed, she tripped over his luggage, falling flat on her face. "Ouch."

"Are you okay?" Kiara immediatly said, pulling Antaria to her feet.

"Yes." Antaria muttered, Michael and Eyealon were laughing. "It's not that funny!"

"Hey, it's Jalen." Eyealon said a second later.

"Do I look okay?" Antaria whispered to Kiara quickly.

"Perfect." Kiara said, giggling to herself.

"Hey guys." Jalen said brightly. He spotted a smudge of dirt on Antaria's cheek. "Uh... Antaria."

"Yes?" she said quickly.

"You have dirt on your face." he replied, Antaria's cheeks turned pink. "Let me get it."

Jaden brushed it off. As soon as his hand touched her face, Antaria's pulse quickened and her face turned even more red. He looked at her oddly and she looked away and at Eyealon's luggage.

"She's as shy as a butterfly." Jalen thought softly. "And as beautiful as one... Not again Jay! Stop that!"

"Well, let's go to orientation." Michael said smiling.

"After we pick up our uniforms." Eyealon reminded them.

They made their way to the uniform pick-up area. Jalen was first, he stepped up and was handed four black and red uniforms! Michael heard Kiara and Antaria gasp. Eyealon looked completly confused. Jalen only grinned as he checked out his new CPDA. (Cellphone-PDA).

"Sweet, just like my dad!" he exclaimed.

"Antaria Truesdale?" said one of the women.

Antaria stepped up and took four Obelisk Blue uniforms quite different from the original ones and her CPDA. Eyealon recived four Regular Obelisk Blue ones along with Michael. Kiara recieved her four Ra Yellow ones gratefully. The gang then went into seperate rooms to change before orientation, frowns on Kiara's and Antaria's faces.

**Girls' Locker Room: **(I'm just calling it that... Don't kill me!)

"Ra!" Antaria said in surprise. "Kiara, you deserve better than Ra!"

"I know, but I didn't attend the prep school." Kiara said quietly. "Like you, Eyealon, and Michael."

Kiara finished changing into the white and yellow knee high boots, mid-thigh yellow skirt, and white and yellow girls top. Her dark wavy hair was pulled back with a pale yellow ribbon that had belonged to Viola, her mother.

"Eyealon, how come our uniforms are different?" Antaria demanded as she looked at her uniform and Eyealon's.

"Oh... um... Obelisk girls with higher written exam grades have slightly different uniforms." Eyealon said, her face turning red.

Eyealon was wearing a white and dark blue blazer with a white baby tee underneath, a black knee length skirt, and dark blue knee high boots. Her strawberry blonde bangs were being held back with clips and she smiled with her grey eyes. Antaria looked at her black blazer with dark blue trimmings, black tee shirt, dark blue knee high skirt with a black stripe down the sides, and knee high white boots with a jolt of nerves. Her amethyst eyes widening in confusion.

"Oh boy..." she muttered. "Now I really am like a butterfly."

"What?" Eyealon said puzzled.

"My nickname is Butterfly. I'm a dancer, I'm shy, I stick out..." Antaria explained. "But the one person I _want_ to notice me only thinks of me as a friend."

"Jalen..." realized Eyealon,

"Huh?" Kiara squeaked and looked alarmed in surprise.

**The Boys' Locker Room: **(Ew! I don't wanna know what goes on in there!)

"Sweet! This rox my sox!" Jalen exclaimed as he finished changing.

His uniform was a red blazer with black trimmings with a dark red tee shirt, white pants, and Slifer Sneakers. Jalen grinned at Michael, his only male friend so far. Michael was wearing the original Obelisk Blue uniform and frowning.

"Three Obelisks, one Ra, and one Slifer..." he muttered. "How strange."

"Hey, Michael?" Jalen said suddenly.

"Yeah?" Michael replied.

"Do you like Kiara?" Jalen asked curiously.

"What makes you ask that?" Michael asked, his face turning red from embarrassment.

"Nothing. I just had a feeling..." Jalen replied shrugging.

"Jalen, if I tell you this, you have to promise not to tell anyone else." Michael said slowly.

"Sure." Jalen said truthfully. "You're my only guy friend."

"Uh... yeah." Michael replied.

"Yeah what?" Jalen said confused.

"Yes, I like Kiara." Michael said, his face scarlet. "I've liked her for a couple of years now."

"She's cute." commented Jalen. "And nice."

"Yeah." Michael agreed. He then looked at Jalen. "What about Antaria? What do you think of her?"

"Uh... she's pretty." replied Jalen akwardly. "And sweet."

"I knew it! You like her!" Michael said excited, recognizing the akwardness in Jalen's voice. "You have to admit it!"

"Fine! Just keep your big mouth shut, Wolfenstein!" Jalen cried out in horror.

"Wolfenstein! You little-" Michael said, making a grab for Jalen, who dodged him and ran out of the locker room.

**After Freshman Orientation: The Woods**

"We're going to escort you to your dorms." Michael explained as Kiara opened her mouth, to ask why Michael and Jalen were still following the girls. "We have to cross the Main Bridge at the West River."

"Geez, this thing is heavy." Antaria muttered. She pulled her suitcase behind her. "What the heck did my mom pack in here?"

"Your mom packed your stuff?" Jalen said surprised, Antaria blushed.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed as the catch came undone, all of her belongings fell to the ground.

"Antaria!" Eyealon said, she stooped down to help, but Jalen stopped her.

"You guys go ahead. I'll stay here and help Antaria." he said quietly.

No one protested. Kiara, Michael, and Eyealon left the two teens picking up Antaria's belongings. Jalen turned red when he came across a very battered teddybear with an eye missing. He picked it up and Antaria turned around, turning red herself. She snatched the teddybear out of his hand and held it close to herself, anger in her amethyst eyes.

"Don't touch my Mr. Fuzzibear!" she ordered angry.

"I'm sorry." Jalen said hastily. "I didn't mean too."

"Just leave me alone!" Antaria snapped, she sat on her knees and stroked her bear's head. Whispering to it. "It's okay... I'm here... No one's going to hurt us... no one's going to take you away."

"Antaria, are you okay?" Jalen asked, he sat down in front of her, Antaria's eyes looking only at the bear in her hands and she began to shake. Tears rolling rapidly down her face. Jalen tilted her chin up and she looked terrified. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I miss my mommy and daddy!" Antaria sobbed. "I want to go home and stay there! I want to be with my mom and dad!"

"You're homesick?" Jalen said softly, Antaria nodded. "Hey, I am too, but we can't just lose it. We need to toughen up a little."

"You're homesick t-too?" Antaria hicupped surprised.

Jalen nodded and she seemed to feel better.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." she said softly. "I'm just worried about my mom. She hasn't been very well lately."

"That was weird." Jalen thought as they continued putting Antaria's things back in the suitcase. "One minute, Antaria's acting fifteen. The next, she's acting like a lost little girl... is it possible that there are _two_ Antaria's? Or is it just worry?"

"I can't believe I lost it like that." Antaria thought bitterly. "Why do I have to go blubbering like a baby in front of Jalen? It's not his fault that my mom's not as well as she can be. It's not his fault he found Mr. Fuzzibear... Why am I so scared to be away from my parents? Why am I so weird? What's wrong with me?"

_You're pure of heart..._ a voice inside Antaria told her.

"Are you feeling better?" Jalen asked quietly when they were on their way again.

"Yes." Antaria whispered, she had refused to put Mr. Fuzzibear back in the suitcase and was carrying him.

"Hey, I don't think you're crazy or anything." Jalen said, reading the look on her face. "Just upset. I hope your mom gets better."

"Thank you." Antaria returned, she smiled at him. "I guess I'm still in shock."

"Let's get you to your dorm. Some rest might help." Jalen suggested.

**The Main Bridge: The West River**

"Look who we have here." a very exotic/pretty girl smirked. Antaria and Jalen stopped short, letting go of their luggage at the edge of the path. The girl looked at Jalen and Antaria, she spotted Mr. Fuzzibear. "A Cutie and a Baby."

"What do you want?" Antaria demanded, her voice small and scared.

"How about you wait and see." the girl continued, she nodded at something or someone. Antaria felt someone swipe her bear from her grasp. She let out an exasperated cry and looked around horrified, looking back up at the girl. "Good work."

A group of Ra Yellow girls were standing around the girl, who's forest green eyes stared at Antaria with glee. One of the girls was holding Mr. Fuzzibear in the air, a huge smirk on her face. The leader of the girls had tanned skin, forest green eyes, and ebony black hair that stopped at her shoulders, pulled into two braids. She was wearing a Dinosaur Bandanna and a Ra Yellow Girls top with khaki capri pants and black boots. Around her neck was an indian necklace. Her arms were crossed.

"How about we watch you squirm." she said cruely, Antaria's amethyst eyes widened in horror as the girl seized Mr. Fuzzibear. Jalen, finally coming to life, growled as he gritted his teeth and stepped forward. The girl froze as she looked into his golden brown eyes curiously. She then asked, "You have something to say?"

"Yeah, who are you?" Jalen exclaimed. "And let go of the bear!"

"Raven Hassleberry's the name." the girl said smugly, she then said bluntly. "And no. I want the Baby to beg for it."

"Jay, just let it go." Antaria said, her eyes filling with tears.

"No, I will not! Raven, I want you to give Antaria back her bear this instant!" Jalen said, coming to Antaria's defense.

Raven looked at her troupe, then at Jalen. She suddenly felt very confused. Why would this cute guy do so much for a big baby's teddybear? She then looked at Antaria, who was trying to calm herself down.

"Fine." Raven replied, she tossed the bear at Jalen. He caught it carefully. "Whatever. We'll get back at the Baby another time."

"Leave Butterfly alone!" Jalen said, he had no clue why he called her that.

"What did you call me?" Antaria asked the same time Raven asked, "What did you call her?"

"Butterfly. That's what she is and I won't let anyone hurt her." Jalen said, gritting his teeth harder.

"Jay... thank you." Antaria said, he handed her Mr. Fuzzibear and she hugged the bear tightly.

"Come on Troupe." Raven ordered, turning around. She looked over her shoulder. "This won't be the last time we meet."

"I bet it won't." said Jalen under his breath.

When Raven and her Troupe had left, Jalen rushed to Antaria and hugged her reassuringly. She didn't mind, she even joined in the hug and laughed. They retrieved their luggage and crossed the bridge. Joking around, trying to think of happier thoughts.

"Jay, I think you better carry...uh... you-know-who." Antaria said a second after they started for the Obelisk Dorms.

"Okay, no one will take him." Jalen agreed, taking Mr. Fuzzibear and tucking him tightly under his arm. "You're really protective over him, aren't you?"

"Of course. It was my dad's and I've always had it." Antaria replied, she then added bitterly. "Just like I've always had bullies..."

"How about this? I now officially make myself your personal body guard." Jalen said. "I'll be your knight in shining armor."

Antaria's face turned crimson, but she agreed. She was flattered that her friend would do so much to protect her... if only she could protect him somehow. The Prince of Games looked at the Butterfly next to him and smiled. The Raven slowly forgotten...

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "And that's the end of Chapter II!"**

**Izzaliza: "Oo! I just got the chapter name!"**

**SF4E: --'... Sweatdrop. "Go ahead..."**

**Izzaliza: "The Prince, the Raven, and the Butterfly refer to Jalen, Raven, and Antaria. The Prince of Games. Raven Hassleberry. And Antaria Truesdale aka Butterfly. LOL! ROFL! I love it!"**

**SF4E: "Now, you're just getting annoying."**

**Izzaliza: "I wonder if Raven likes Jalen..."**

**SF4E: --'... --'... --'... Triple Sweatdrop. "Yes, she does."**

**Izzaliza: "I wonder if her sibilings are as mean as her..."**

**SF4E: "Dunno. Divine Child needs to send me bios still."**

**Izzaliza: "Onto the next chappie! Just 5 or more Reviews! And one more thing, Antaria cries too much like her mom!"**

**SF4E: "Hullo! Emotionally Unstable! She's messed up too! Lay off!"**

**Izzaliza: "Sheesh! It was just my opinion!**

**SF4E: rolls eyes "I need new friends..."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	3. Chapter 3

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Yay! Chapter III! I'm so excited!"**

**Atilea: "Tyler, get a brain."**

**SF4E: "How about you get one!"  
**

**Atilea: "Can you expalin Antaria better?"**

**SF4E: sigh "She's sensitive and shy. She keeps mostly to herself. Her three best friends are Tara, Kiara, and Jalen. She cries whenever something that worries her becomes too intense. And she's always getting picked on because of her height and bangs. Whenever she's happy, she's almost a completely different person. Her biggest bully is Raven. Though she doesn't know it, she has special powers that allows her imaginary friends to become real and she makes them when she's lonely. Even though she's just a little girl at times and doesn't want to grow up, she still feels that she is. Especially when it comes to boys. To tell you the truth, Jalen's the only guy she's ever been serious about."**

**Atilea: "Whoa... she's even more cooler than Tyler!"**

**SF4E: "Hey!"**

**Atilea: "What I mean is, she has mostly her dad's personality, and her mothers grace and beauty. Cause let's face it. Syrus is a klutz."  
**

**SF4E: "A cute klutz..."**

**Atilea: "Chazz is so dreamy..."  
**

**Tama appears.**

**Tama: "Back off Atilea. Chazz is mine. I had two kids with him."**

**SF4E: mutters "That's something to _brag_ about now? Oh boy..."**

**Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever looks confused. Begins to hum _Basket Case _by Greenday. Tama looks angry.**

**Atilea: "I didn't mean anything by it Tama, I swear."**

**Tama: "I'm really getting sick of you going after all of the GX guys."  
**

**Atilea: "What?"**

**Tama: "Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, Bastion, Kenzan, Zane... need I go on?"**

**Atilea: turns scarlet "Bastion, Tyranno, and Zane... no. But the others... hehe."**

**Tama pushes Atilea, SF4E is now humming _Africa, _by ToTo Atilea and Tama are now having a catfight.**

**SF4E: "Will you look at that! Time for the disclaimer!"**

**SF4E: Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or any songs I may put or mention in this fanfic. Also, beware of Divine Child's psychotic OC's! I mean it, these kids have issues or something! Well, I have to type it now... Please R&R!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter III**

**Private Little Army**

**The Next Morning:**

"Antaria! You're never going to believe this!" Kiara exclaimed rushing up to her after science.

"What is it, Kiara?" Antaria asked quietly. "Is someone hurt?"

"Someone's gonna be! The Hassleberrys' finally decided to show up!" Kiara said, she seemed hyper.

"Ah!" Antaria squeaked. "But Raven threw me in the trashcan! What if the others chose me as their target!"

"I hope they don't!" Kiara exclaimed. "Let's go grab the others and get to the docks!"

**Duel Academy: Docks**

"Stop pushing me!"

"You guys are so weird!"

"Ouch! That was my foot!"

"Anybody else confused?" Jalen asked as they stared at the Hassleberrys', everyone else nodded and sweatdropped. "Good, then it's not only me."

"Um... anybody here know how to introduce themselves?" Eyealon exclaimed, loud enough for the bickering to cease.

"I do." the oldest girl said, she stepped forward.

The first thing the Gang noticed about her was she was tall. Her ebony black hair was styled like her father's with a headband and her blue-green eyes were bright. She wore an Obelisk Blue uniform and was wearing a yellow, orange, and gold armlet on her left arm.

"My name is Leona Hassleberry. The eldest." she said very lady-like.

"My name's Jalen." Jalen said proudly.

"Antaria..." squeaked the shortest girl, who was clinging to Kiara's arm, shaking in fear.

"I'm Eyealon. Antaria's cousin." replied Eyealon, her eyes narrowing at the Hassleberrys' in distrust.

"Michael Jamerson, at your service." said Michael kindly.

"Kiara Misawa." said Kiara, bowing slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Leona said, the girl of seventeen then drifted off on her own and towards the Obelisk dorms.

Next to step up were a pair of feternal twins. One boy, one girl. Both had brown hair and their skin wasn't as tanned as Raven's. Their eyes were both tinted with a shade of color. The girl's eyes were a deep blue with forest green, the boy's a forest green with gold. The boy was wearing a Ra Yellow Uniform. His sister, a uniform like Antaria's, except the blue was red and her boots were black as well. She was obviously in Slifer Red. Neither had bangs and they smiled at the gang cheerfully.

"I'm Colton, but you can call me Cole." the boy twin said.

"And my name's Tyra Piper Hassleberry, and you can call me whatever you want!" the girl twin said, she winked.

"So far so good..." Jalen thought, he stepped closer to Antaria.

"Let's go to your dorm first, Tyra." Cole then said to his twin sister.

"Okey-dokey." Tyra replied. "See ya later!"

The twins left and the gang turned their attention to a boy of sixteen, reading a huge book that looked at least a hundred years old. His dark green eyes moving along the page. His skin was the same shade as Raven's and his hair was brown like his mother's, but he had bangs.

"My name is Wyatt Christopher Hassleberry." he said in a bored voice. "Just stay out of my way."

"Yikes! Attitude much!" Jalen thought, he made sure he could block Antaria from view. "Here's a prime example of a Military brat..."

The rebel looking Hassleberry then grabbed his stuff and headed for the Obelisk Blue Dorms. His nose still in his book. Antaria let out a sigh of relief and the gang stepped away from her. She finally released Kiara's arm and stepped away from them as well.

"They all seem okay, but I wonder what Raven's problem is?" Antaria said, facing them.

"Maybe she's crying for attention?" Jalen guessed. "With that private little army of Kenzan Hassleberry, who knows what Raven wants."

"GOTCHA!" a voice rang out, Antaria was tackled and seized into a headlock before anyone knew what happened.

"Antaria!" Eyealon, Michael, Jalen, and Kiara exclaimed together.

"Tara! OMG!" Antaria shrieked in surprise, as she recognized her cousin.

"What's up Miss Truesdale?" Astara Rosalind Princeton exclaimed, releasing the shorter girl.

"Your hair! You cut it again!" Antaria said in surprise.

"Oh, that." Tara said, she looked at the fine raven highlights within her jet-black hair and smiled with her green eyes. The grey flecks in them identical to Antaria's. "Mom made me, I was letting it grow wild again without really realizing it, Ani."

"Ani?" Eyealon and Jalen said in unison.

"Oh, my other nickname." Antaria explained. "Tara's is Angel."

"But never call me 'Astara'." Tara threatened, she pointed an accusing finger at Michael. "Or face my wrath."

"How's Carter?" Antaria asked, gently pushing Tara's finger down.

"As cool as ever... but Mom's worried that he's turning into a mini-dad. He spiked his hair again..." Tara replied, she spotted Jalen in mid-sentance. A smile formed on her lips as she looked him over. She then said slowly. "We-ll, who do we have here? A boyfriend perhaps!"

"No!" Jalen and Antaria said quickly in unison, both of their faces flaming.

"I was only joking." Tara teased, she smoothed out her black skirt with a dark blue stripe down the side, and smiled at her cousin. "I'm just a tomboy at heart. I don't care about gossiping. Mom even let me join the Drama Club."

"At least you're not getting thrown into trashcans..." Antaria muttered.

"What?" Jalen and Tara said in unison.

"Oh, nothing!" lied Antaria quickly.

"Um, sorry to interupt, but who are you?" Kiara asked softly.

"Sorry." said Tara quickly. "I'm Antaria's cousin."

"So many relations..." Jalen whined, his eyes swirled in confusion. "Michael is Eyealon's cousin, and Antaria is Eyealon's cousin, and then Tara is Antaria's cousin, but not Eyealon's, just like Antaria is Eyealon's, but not Michael's... and... and..."

Jalen fell over, so confused that his brain was hurting. Antaria and Tara left Michael and Kiara looking at the unconcious Jalen in disbelief. Jalen looked horrible. Eyealon stooped down next to him.

"So, where's your dorm?" Antaria asked as Eyealon revived Jalen.

"It's in Obelisk... in fact... It's the same as yours." Tara replied.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Antaria grinned.

"Weirdo." Tara muttered.

**Antaria's and Tara's Dorm: That Afternoon**

"You can't deny it any longer, Ani!" Tara exclaimed, using Antaria's pet name. "You like Jalen!"

"I DO NOT!" Antaria exclaimed so loudly, the room shook. (Not really...)

"Do too." Tara added slyly.

"Gosh, you don't know when to quit, do you!" yelled Antaria, she then locked herself in the closet.

"Come on out Ani... I have ice cream!" Tara sang a few moments later.

"That's not gonna work on me..." Antaria sang back.

"I have bananas! You little monkey!" Tara sang, provoking Antaria.

"I AM NOT A MONKEY!" yelled Antaria, flying out of the closet and tackling Tara.

"Ahh! When did -ow- you learn how -ow- to kick butt!" said Tara, shielding her face.

"My mom!" Antaria yelled, Tara and her were rolling around on the floor, trying to beat the crud out of each other. "Astara!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Tara shrieked.

"ASTARA-ASTARA-ASTARA-ASTARA!" Antaria screamed at the top of her lungs.

A/N: Seem familiar? (winx)

**The Hallway: Outside of Antaria's and Tara's Dorm**

"What's going on in there?" asked Jalen slowly.

Jalen, Kiara, and Michael were standing outside of Antaria's and Tara's dorm, hearing the screams and sounds of the fight.

"I do not wanna know." squeaked Kiara.

"We need to find out though." Michael pointed out.

"Okay, you first... Wolfenstein." Jalen muttered slyly.

"For the last time, Jalen, my name isn't Wolfenstein!" Michael hissed.

"Stop it you idiots!" Kiara snapped.

"AHH! HELP!" Antaria cried.

"YOU LITTLE-" screamed Tara.

"Now!" Jalen cried, the three of them barged into the room to see Antaria pinned to the floor, Tara raising a huge leather bound book above her head. They froze and looked at the three intruders. Jalen then was the first to speak. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing." they replied, their eyes shifting in opposite directions.

"Tara. Butterfly. You have a lot of explaining to do." Kiara and Jalen said slowly.

"Hehe." the two cousins laughed sheepishly.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: jumping in chair from excitement. "I AM SO HAPPY!"**

**Izzaliza: "Me too!"**

**SF4E: "Should you tell 'em, or should I?"**

**Izzaliza: "I wanna!"**

**SF4E: "Go ahead!"**

**Izzaliza: "TYLER GOT A BOYFRIEND!"**

**SF4E: "He's so awesome!"**

**Izzaliza: "Shouldn't we be talking about your story?"**

**SF4E: "Oh! Yeah!"**

**Izzaliza: "I like Tara, she's psychotically cool."**

**SF4E: "TOO MANY HASSLEBEERYS! WHAT IS PHOEBE? A RABBIT! NO MORE KIDZ!"**

**Izzaliza: "I'll say." makes a face "I need to go back to Canada!"**

**Zane: distant voice "IZZALIZA!"**

**Izzaliza: puts on a tee shirt that says 'I Love Zane T.' "TO CANADA!"**

**SF4E: "Oh-kay... 5 or more reviews pleeze!"**

**Anime Goddess and Protector appears.**

**AGP: "CHAPTER 4!"  
**

**SF4E: "Onto the next chappie! And Inbetween 3 and 4 is going to be a list of all the OC's in this story."**

**AGP: "You better review before I hunt you down and masacure you with butterknives!"**

**SF4E: "And CheesyWonder212, thanx for the Cheese!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**  
**


	4. Forever Lost: Characters

Name: Antaria Tyler Truesdale

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: 5'3

Weight: Petite

Hair: Midlength Raven Hair, light blue bangs

Eyes: Amethyst, flecks of grey

Outfit Outside of School: White and Lavender plaid knee length skirt, knee high white boots, white longsleeved shirt underneath a lavender tee shirt, white belt with deck holder

Rank: Obelisk Blue

Deck: Light/Female/Butterfly

Relatives: Syrus and Tyler Truesdale (Parents) Zane and Stacey Truesdale (Uncle and Aunt) Eyealon and Severus Truesdale (Cousins, Zane and Stacey's Children) Chazz and Tamara Princeton, Carter and Astara Princeton (Cousins), Veconia Phoenix and Aster Phoenix (Aunt and Uncle) Nova Princeton (Grandmother)

Personality: Gifted Dancer, She's sensitive and shy. She keeps mostly to herself. Her three best friends are Tara, Kiara, and Jalen. She cries whenever something that worries her becomes too intense. And she's always getting picked on because of her height and bangs. Whenever she's happy, she's almost a completely different person. Someone who's tougher and willing to defend herself. She loves Carter more like her brother thna a cousin. Though she doesn't know it, she has special powers that allows her imaginary friends/Duel Spirits to become real and she makes them when she's lonely. Even though she's just a little girl at times and doesn't want to grow up, she still feels that she is. Especially when it comes to boys. To tell you the truth, Jalen's the only guy she's ever been serious about. In the end, she gives into her feelings and learns the truth about Jalen.

Nickname: Butterfly

Given By: Jalen Yuki

Nickname: Ani

Given By: Tara Princeton

Name: Jalen Alexander Yuki

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Height: 5'5

Weight: Normal

Hair: Dark Brown, styled like Jaden's, with natural flecks of golden blonde

Eyes: Golden Brown

Outside of School: Red and White sneakers, black pants, red tee under black button up tee, belt, deck holder

Rank: Slifer Red

Deck: Elemental Heroes

Relatives: Jaden and Alexis Yuki (Parents) Atticus Rhodes (Uncle)

Personality: Smart, funny, cunning, brave, flirty at times, but he stops himself. Is overconfident about schoolwork. He is close friends with Antaria, daughter of Syrus and Tyler Truesdale, and he falls in love with her in the end. He makes himself her bodyguard when one of Hassleberry's children start to pick on her.

Nickname: Jay

Given By: Antaria Truesdale

Name: Eyealon Eileen Truesdale

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: 5'5

Weight: Slim, but healthy

Hair: Strawberry blonde, waist length

Eyes: Grey

Outside of School Outfit: Black Capri pants, white and black striped tank top

Rank: Obelisk Blue

Deck: Dark/Fiends/Dragons

Relatives: Zane and Stacey Truesdale (Parents) Severus Truesdale (Older Brother) Syrus and Tyler Truesdale (Uncle and Aunt) Antaria Truesdale (Cousin) Zac and Kalai Jamerson (Uncle and Aunt) Michael Jamerson (Cousin)

Personality: She's fun to be around, but when she's depressed, she takes it out on her opponents. In the beginning, Severus is growing away from her, but she convinces him to let her in. She is funny and smart and likes to play matchmaker. She is the wisest of the group and can tell when her friends like each other.

Nickname: Eileen

Given By: Jalen Yuki, Antaria Truesdale, and Michael Jamerson

Name: Severus Alan Truesdale

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Height: 5'7

Weight: Average

Hair: Navy Blue, like Zane's

Eyes: Deep Blue

Rank: Obelisk Blue

Deck: Machine

Relatives: Zane and Stacey Truesdale (Parents) Eyealon Truesdale (Younger Sister) Syrus and Tyler Truesdale (Uncle and Aunt) Antaria Truesdale (Cousin) Zac and Kalai Jamerson (Uncle and Aunt) Michael Jamerson (Cousin)

Personality: A Lone Wolf, moody, but is a very strong duelist. He only is close friends with his sister Eyealon, but Antaria is his only other friend. He is alike his father in many ways, and he likes his space, though he gets lonely more than he wishes too.

Nickname: None

Name: Michael Jamerson

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Height: 5'6 1/2

Weight: Normal

Hair: White Blonde, Like Zac's

Eyes: Deep Green-Gold

Rank: Obelisk Blue

Deck: Wolf

Relitives: Zac and Kalai Jamerson (Parents) Zane and Stacey Truesdale (Uncle and Aunt) Eyealon and Severus Truesdale (Cousins)

Personality: Is quick and can sense things before the others. He has the japanese lettering of the wolf on his left wrist and has the power of the wolf like Kalai. He is fun to be around, unless he's depressed. He is also hilarious and treats Eyealon like his baby sister, something Serverus has never done. Even though he doesn't know it, his closest friend has feelings for him.

Nickname: Wolfenstein

Given By: Jalen Yuki

Name: Kiara Lyndis Misawa

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: 5'6

Weight: Normal

Hair: Dark, wavy

Eyes: Wide, Chocolate Brown

Rank: Ra Yellow

Deck: Pyro/Water

Realitives: Bastion and Viola Misawa (Parents)

Personality: Genius, works with formulas like her father, athletic, witty, and paranoid whenever something bad happens. She's also smart when it comes to boys and is the official 'Secret-Keeper' of the group. She has secret feelings for Michael Jamerson.

Nickname: Kitty-Kat

Given By: Antaria Truesdale, Michael Jamerson

Name: Raven Phoebe Hassleberry

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: 5'5

Weight: Average

Hair: Ebony Black, shoulder length, two braids

Eyes: Forest Green

Outfit Outside of School: Dinosaur bandanna, camo capri pants, boots, black tank top.

Rank: Ra Yellow

Deck: Dino

Relitives: Tyranno and Phoebe Hassleberry (Parents) Tyra and Colton, (Younger Twin Sibilings by 10 months) Leona and Wyatt (Older Sibilings) Paige (Youngest)

Personality: Hardheaded. Antaria and her are always fighting, like Syrus and Sarge. But instead of fighting over who gets to be Jalen's best friend, they fight over who gets the right to ask Jalen out, though he doesn't know it. She feels lonely at times because of the huge family she's part of. Her sibilings are always getting on her about her attitude and really is a Military Brat.

Nickname: Ray

Name: Tyra Piper Hassleberry

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: 5'5

Weight: Healthy, Slim

Hair: Brown, wavy like her father's

Eyes: Bright Blue, with flecks of green

Rank: Slifer Red

Deck: Unknown

Relatives: Tyranno and Phoebe Hassleberry (Parents) Raven and Colton, (Older Sister and Twin Brother) Leona and Wyatt (Older Sibilings) Paige (Youngest)

Personality: She's the younger twin of the Hassleberry family. Her family is part military/part arts. She's talented like her mother, sweet, but she has her dad's determination. In fact all of her sibilings are like that. She looks exactly like her mother except for the tan skin, eyes, and being a military brat. She looks tough but she's a natural sweetie instead. She doesn't approve of the way Raven acts and usually is the one putting a stop to Raven's bullying of Antaria.

Nickname: Piper

Name: Colton Kenzan Hassleberry

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Height: 5'6

Weight: Normal

Hair: Brown, like his father's

Eyes: Forest Green, with flecks of gold.

Rank: Ra Yellow

Deck: Unknown

Relatives: Tyranno and Phoebe Hassleberry (Parents) Raven and Tyra, (Older Sister and Twin Sister) Leona and Wyatt (Older Sibilings) Paige (Youngest)

Personality: He's the older twin of the Hassleberry family. He really looks after his 'baby' sister Tyra and make sure nothing happens to her at Duel Academy. Though he may be tough, he can have a soft side. He's really a gentlman and the ladies adore it, though he spends more time looking after his sister than noticing all the fangirls. He's just like his dad but polite and brought up well like his mother. He likes anything rough and dirty. Rock 'n' Roll. Ballroom Dancing, but he doesn't let anyone know. He has connection with Tyra and his mother. He also has Dinosaur DNA like his dad but not as strong. He really cares about Raven and worries about her. His main goal is to find out why she's so hateful.

Nickname: Cole

Name: Leona Prue Hassleberry

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Height: 5'7

Weight: Slim, Hourglass Figure

Hair: Ebony black, styled like her father's except no bangs and she wears a headband

Eyes: Blue-Green

Rank: Obelisk Blue

Deck: Warrior/Amazon

Relatives: Tyranno and Phoebe Hassleberry (Parents) Colton and Tyra, (Younger Twins) Raven and Wyatt (Younger Sibilings) Paige (Youngest)

Personality: She's the eldest of the Hassleberry siblings. She's also one tough duelist and a big heart. She's one of the best students there but not number one. She's known for her Warrior/Amazon deck. She's tan, tall, and tough but one heck of sweetheart and very motherly to her younger siblings while away from home and even to the others. She dresses like a lady minus the fact that she wears a short skirt most of the time. She likes her family, friends, dueling, summer vacation/breaks, action movies, and being a nurse (she wants to go into the medical field someday)

Nickname: Leo

Name: Wyatt Christopher Hassleberry

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Height: 5'6

Weight: Normal

Hair: Brown, with father's bangs

Eyes: Dark Green

Rank: Obelisk Blue

Deck: Unknown (Darkness?)

Relatives: Tyranno and Phoebe Hassleberry (Parents) Colton and Tyra, (Younger Twins) Raven and Leona (Younger Sibiling, Older Sister) Paige (Youngest)

Personality: He's the second kid of the Hassleberry's. He's tough, rough, and mostly a rebel when his sister doesn't keep him in check. He likes to keep to himself most of the time and thinks he's a better duelist. He spends his time reading. Though he appears to be a rough guy, he's just having a hard time in the shadow of his father, mother, and older sister. He really wants to make a name for himself instead of being, "A Hassleberry Kid". He sees what's wrong with his younger sister Raven more than any of the other Hassleberry children can. Deep down, he's really a nice guy.

Nickname: None

Name: Paige Hallie Hassleberry

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Height: 5'3

Weight: Petite

Hair: Bushy, Brown, and Long

Eyes: Forest Green, like Tyranno's and Raven's

Rank: None, she isn't old enough to go to Duel Academy Yet

Deck: Cute Little Things! (Kuriboh... Watapon... Rescue Cat... etc.)

Relatives: Tyranno and Phoebe Hassleberry (Parents) Colton and Tyra, (Older Twins) Raven and Leona (Older Sisters) Wyatt (Oldest Brother)

Personality: This is kid is a HUGE SWEETHEART! I mean, you cannot hate this girl. She is the most sweetest kid in the world. (How in the heck did Tyranno and Phoebe do it?) She's charming, caring, and a very intelligent girl. She's also a little lady and wants to follow in her brother's and sister's footsteps one day. (Except for Raven's... who was nice at one point, believe it or not, and started picking on her like she picks on Antaria.) Even though she don't act like it, she's the baby of the family. She likes dueling, dancing, singing, making new friends, family outings and get-togethers. She wishes she could go to DA with her siblings sometimes, but she's glad she gets Mommy and Daddy all to herself while they're gone! (Hehe...)

Name: Astara Rosalind Princeton

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: 5'5

Weight: Petite

Hair: Jet-Black, with Raven highlights

Eyes: Green, with grey flecks identical to Antaria's

Rank: Obelisk Blue

Deck: Unknown

Relatives: Chazz and Tamara Princeton (Parents) Carter Princeton (Younger Brother) Syrus and Tyler Truesdale (Uncle and Aunt) Antaria Truesdale (Cousin) Slade and Jagger (Uncles... the creeps)

Personality: She looks a awful lot like Tamara from a distance but up close you can pinpoint some of her dad's features, but all and all, she is Tamara's daughter. She's also daddy's girl and can be a bit of tomboy. She usually wears comfy and/or sporty clothes. Sometimes she dresses up like her mother would. Feminie, bohemian, and more attractive. She has a wonderful voice that she got from her mother and excellent dueling skills she got from her father. She much rather perfer Sifer but goes to Obelisk anyway. Ever since Antaria was born, it had always been Tara's job to look out for her, like a sister and just like her mother would with Tyler. She can also see Duel Spirits and is psychic. Her deck is a combination of her mother's elegance and hope with her father's will power. She also hates short skirts and rather perfers wearing comfy pants. She's oddly embarrassed about being 'cute' and rather perfers just being who she is. She also is careful what she says about boys cause her dad is really protective. And she doesn't like her name. (Wow, gee, I wonder where she get's that from...) She likes karaoke, dancing, karate, hanging out with friends. Has a odd sense of humor and is the non-shy taller version of Antaria. She knows the story of the Children of Antaria but she just thinks its all a fairytale her mother used to tell her at bedtime. Mostly like her mother with Chazz's temper and oddness. She also likes to tease the boys and sometimes flirt (She happens to be a great flirt) She has a soft side, especially for friends and family and is closest to Antaria and her little brother. She'll do anything to make sure Antaria doesn't go into catatonic attacks and anxiety attacks, when Antaria does, Kiara, Eyealon, and her say a chant that brings Antaria back. Only they know how to get her out of them.

Nickname: Tara

Other Nickname: Angel

Name: Carter Taran Princeton

Age: 11

Gender: Male

Height: 5'1

Weight: Average

Hair: Raven, but looks jet-black at times

Eyes: Hazy Green, with flecks of dark grey

Rank: None, like Paige, he's not old enough to go to Duel Academy, though him and Paige visit their sibilings a few times.

Deck: Unknown

Relatives: Chazz and Tamara Princeton (Parents) Astara "Tara" Princeton (Older Sister) Syrus and Tyler Truesdale (Uncle and Aunt) Antaria Truesdale (Older Cousin) Slade and Jagger (Uncles... the creeps)

Personality: He's one of the males born in the Princeton family; along with his biologically cousins of Uncle Slade and Uncle Jagger and also Antaria. He also has 'some' psychic powers like his mother and see duel spirits like his dad. He's a lovable kid but acts like Chazz... who was actually disclipined as a child. His hair is short but turning spiky like Chazz's. He actually does look like a mini-Chazz. He hates his middle name. (These two are definatly Tamara's children...) It's too close to his sister's nickname. He duels but he's not out of school yet. He's quite smart for being a kid and is even in Paige's grade. He even duels just as well as his sister (who taught him everything he knows) He really likes the Ojamas. Take Tamara's intelligence and stick into Chazz and shrink him into a middle school chibi! That would be Carter! He's really adorable and most of the older girls love to hug him. He's too young to think of girls, but he likes the attention. He also likes dueling, skating (he's a skater boy), karate, video games, etc. He's odd like his sister but quite cute and loveable. You basically just want to hug him and pinch his cheek. He sometimes knows what's going on before everyone else. He's also extremely smart (to a point, it even scares his sister, who is just as smart). But he's still a goofy kid who just wants to duel and have fun.

Nickname: Chibi-Chazz!

Given By: Antaria and Kiara


	5. Chapter 4

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: singing _I'll Be Good For You _by NSYNC**

**Antaria: "Tyler, you're doing it again."**

**SF4E: "What? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about all the craziness."**

**Tara: "I have a tiny question."**

**SF4E: "Shoot."**

**Tara: "WHY IS MY COUSIN INSANE!"  
**

**Antaria: "I am not!"**

**Tara: "Split personality, catatonic and anxiety attacks!"**

**Antaria: starts to cry "Tyler! Tara's picking on me!"**

**SF4E: "Tara! Leave her alone!"**

**Tara: "I'm telling my authoress!"**

**Disappears then reappears with Divine Child**

**Divine Child: "What in the world is going on here?"**

**SF4E: "Your OC made my OC cry."**

**Antaria: sniffling "She called me crazy!"  
**

**Divine Child glares at Tara**

**Divine Child: "Astara. Do not make fun of your cousin outside of the fanfic."**

**Tara: "Yes Authoress..."**

**SF4E: "Thank you."**

**Divine Child: "No problem."**

**Antaria: randomly "CHIBI-CHAZZ!"**

**Divine Child, SF4E, and Tara exchange a look.**

**SF4E: "It's not my fault!"**

**Tara: "Let me try mind-telepathy!"**

**Antaria: _No more pain, no more rain..._**

**Tara: "Uh..."**

**SF4E: "Well?"**

**Tara: "You don't wanna know."**

**Divine Child: "Onto the fanfic!"**

**SF4E: "That's my line!"**

**Divine Child: "Sorry."**

**SF4E: Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, and only half of the OC's. And sorry CheeseyWonder221, I mispelled your username last chapter... I was sleepy at the time due to allergy medicine... and man, did writing down all those OC's take forever! I had to edit some of Divine Child's words... like me, she cannot spell. Oh well. Onto the chappie!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter IV**

**Welcome to Reality**

"Finally! A break!" Jalen cried happily as he collapsed in Michael's armchair.

"When are the girls coming over?" Michael asked.

"In about an hour." Jalen replied. "Knowing them."

"We might have a little problem." Michael then said, Jalen looked at him in alarm. "I invited _all_ the Hassleberrys'... including..."

"RAVEN!" Jalen cried in horror. He hit his forehead. "Michael! Do you even have a brain!"

"YES!" growled Michael.

His gold-green eyes turned wolf-like and to his and Jalen's surprise, a huge pair of silver wolf ears appeared on top of his head. Jalen squeaked and fell onto the floor in horror. Michael only growled even more.

"Ahh! Inuyasha much!" Jalen cried, diving underneath the table. "You really are Wolfenstein!"

"JALEN!" Michael screeched, diving after him.

"I was joking! AHHH!" Jalen cried out, Michael started chasing him all around the dorm.

**One Hour Later:**

"Hi guys!" Tara exclaimed brightly.

She was wearing a pair of light blue jean capri pants with a kneelength v-neck maroon top. Her jet-black hair was pulled back with a maroon bow and she was wearing a pair of clear sling-backs. Jalen's arm was red from where Michael had managed to scratch him and Michael was back to normal. Behind Tara was Eyealon wearing her normal outfit of black capri pants and a white and black striped top. On her head was a black beret. Leona followed wearing a flowing spanish black skirt and a red rose flowered top with red sandals. Wyatt was next wearing dark black jeans and a black tee shirt, his nose still in the hundred year old looking book. Tyra came in wearing a green and white sundress, while Cole was wearing jeans, sneakers, and a band tee-shirt. Raven came in, flashing a smile at Jalen, who scowled. She was wearing a khaki jean skirt, and white boots, with a camo top. Her dinosaur bandanna still on her head. Next came, to everyone's surprise but Eyealon's, Severus! He was wearing his uniform and looking annoyed at his sister.

"Where's Kiara?" Michael asked at the same time Jalen asked, "Where's Antaria?"

"They're coming." Eyealon sang, making sure she was close to Wyatt.

"When?" Jalen asked.

"Soon." Eyealon said softly.

"So, why're we here?" Leona asked politely.

"We all need to relax!" Eyealon exclaimed. "After a week of evilness!"

"So... this is a party?" Wyatt said confused.

"You bet! And it's a karaoke party too!" Eyealon and Michael said together.

"WHAT!" Raven and Jalen cried, they both fell over.

"Hey, Jay, there's something at the door for you." Eyealon said mischieviously.

"Huh?" Jalen replied, standing up and fixing his black jeans and red tee shirt. He walked up to the door and his golden-brown eyes widened in horror the door flung open. He then exclaimed in surprise. "Ahh!"

"Gotcha!" Antaria cried, she did a _piroutee_ before tackling him and pinning Jalen to the floor with a thud. He opened his eyes and looked into her face. "Hiya Jay!"

"Ow." Jalen said simply. He then asked. "Who gave Butterfly sugar?"

Antaria grinned and Jalen could tell she was wearing a brand new lavender spagheti strapped top with her white and lavender pleated plaid skirt and knee high boots. She refused to let Jalen up and he began to plead.

"C'mon, Butterfly, lemme go!" whined Jalen.

"Nope." she said firmly.

Everyone else had lost interest. Eyealon and Wyatt were discussing Wyatt's book. Severus and Leona were talking about Medical Schools. Michael and Kiara, who looked great in a black and orange tiger striped dress, were talking about the upcoming school duel while they finished setting up the snacks. Tyra and Cole were trying to convince Raven not to murder Antaria, and Tara was trying really hard not to flirt with Cole. Once Raven had agreed, Tyra, Cole, and Tara left her alone and she continued to watch Jalen and Antaria, her forest green eyes showing the strengthing of the Dinosaur DNA within her. She was totally jelling.

A/N: For those of you who have never seen Kim Possible, jelling means she's jealous.

"Okay then, Butterfly." Jalen said evilly. "I didn't want to do this, but..."

Jalen then grabbed her by her shoulders and rolled over, so _he_ was the one pinning _her_ down. He smirked and she blinked her amethyst eyes in confusion.

"Hey!" Antaria exclaimed. "You jerk!"

"Okay, spill." Jalen ordered. "What's with the psycho ballerina act?"

"I..." Antaria stammered, her cheeks turning scarlet. "I..."

"Butterfly." Jalen chuckled. "You are so weird."

"So are you!" Antaria cried defensivly. "Jalen!"

"Hey, lovebirds!" Severus cried out in annoyance.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Jalen and Antaria screamed.

"Whatever." Severus said. "We're about to start Michael's and Eyealon's weird-o karaoke party. You two are up first."

"Um..." Antaria said quietly. "Jalen, that would involve you getting off of me."

"Yeah." Jalen replied, him scarlet now.

Jalen released Antaria and they pulled each other to their feet. Eyealon giggled with Tara as they set up Michael's stereo system. Jalen laughed as him and Antaria stood next to each other singing a song from their parent's time.

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Weird Al's 'Jedi Knight'. ROFL! This is so funny... Well, to those of you

**Jalen:**

_A long, long time ago,  
In a galaxy far away,  
Naboo was under an attack._

And I thought me and Qui-Gon Jinn,  
Could talk the Federation in  
To maybe cutting them a little slack.

**Antaria:**_  
But their response, it didn't thrill us,  
They locked the doors and tried to kill us.  
We escaped from that gas,  
And met Jar Jar and Boss Nass._

We took a Bongo from the scene,  
And we went to Theed to see the Queen.  
We all wound up on Tatooine,  
That's where we found this boy.

**Both:**_  
Oh my, my  
This here Anakin guy.  
Maybe Vader,  
Some day later,  
Now he's just a small fry.  
He left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye,  
Saying 'soon I'm gonna be a Jedi,  
Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi!'_

**Jalen:**_  
Did you know this junkyard slave  
Isn't even old enough to shave?  
But he can use the force, they say.  
Oh, do you see him hittin' on the Queen?  
Though he's just nine and she's fourteen.  
Yeah, he's probably gonna marry her, some day._

**Antaria:**_  
Well, I know he built C-3PO,  
And I heard how fast his pod can go.  
And we were broke, it's true,  
So we made a wager or two._

Well, he was a pre-pubescent flyin' ace.  
And the minute Jabba started off that race,  
Well, I knew who'd win first place,  
Oh yes, it was our boy!

**Both:**_  
We started singing:  
My, my  
This here Anakin guy.  
Maybe Vader,  
Some day later,  
Now he's just a small fry.  
He left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye,  
Saying 'soon I'm gonna be a Jedi,  
Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi!'_

**Jalen:**_  
Well, we finally got to Coruscant,  
The Jedi council, we knew would want  
To see how good the boy could be.  
So we took him there and we told the tale,  
How his midichlorions were off the scale,  
and he might fulfill that prophecy._

**Antaria:**_  
Oh, the council was impressed, of course,  
Could he bring balance to the force?  
They interviewed the kid,  
Oh, training they forbid!_

Because, Yoda sensed in him much fear  
And Qui-Gon said, 'now listen here!  
Just stick in your pointy ear,  
I still, will teach this boy!'

**Both:**_  
He was singing:  
My, my  
This here Anakin guy.  
Maybe Vader,  
Some day later,  
Now he's just a small fry.  
He left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye,  
Saying 'soon I'm gonna be a Jedi,  
Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi!'_

**Jalen:**_  
We caught a ride back to Naboo,  
'Cause Queen Amidala wanted to,  
I frankly would've liked to stay.  
We all fought in that epic war,  
And it wasn't long at all before,  
Little hot-shot flew his plane and saved the day._

And in the end some Gungans died.  
Some ships blew up  
And some pilots fried.  
A lot of folks were croakin',  
The battle droids were broken!

**Antaria:**_  
And the Jedi I admire most,  
Met up with Darth Maul, and now he's toast  
Well, I'm still here, and he's a ghost  
I guess, I'll train this boy._

And I was singing:  
Oh my, my  
This here Anakin guy.  
Maybe Vader,  
Some day later,  
Now he's just a small fry.  
He left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye,  
Saying 'soon I'm gonna be a Jedi,  
Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi!'

**Both:**_  
We were singing:  
My, my  
This here Anakin guy.  
Maybe Vader,  
Some day later,  
Now he's just a small fry.  
He left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye,  
Saying 'soon I'm gonna be a Jedi...' _

"You two are so weird!" Kiara and Eyealon shrieked right on cue.

"Thank you, thank you." Jalen said, bowing repeatedly, Antaria giggled.

"Okay, who's next?" Tyra asked.

"I am." said Cole proudly.

"Oh no..." Raven and Leona moaned. "He isn't..."

"I'm going to sing _Africa_." Cole said proudly.

"He is!" Raven and Leona said in horror.

"Hehe." Wyatt laughed.

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Toto's 'Africa', which is one of my favorite songs and has been for years...

_I hear the drums echoing tonight  
But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation  
She's coming in 12:30 flight  
The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation  
I stopped an old man along the way  
Hoping to find some long forgotten words or ancient melodies  
He turned to me as if to say, hurry boy, it's waiting there for you_

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

The wild dogs cry out in the night  
As they grow restless longing for some solitary company  
I know that I must do what's right  
Sure as kilimanjaro rises like olympus above the serengeti  
I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had  
Hurry boy, shes waiting there for you

Its gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in africa, I bless the rains down in africa  
I bless the rains down in africa, I bless the rains down in africa  
I bless the rains down in africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had...

"Go Cole!" Antaria and Kiara shrieked, they then pretended to faint and Jalen and Michael caught them.

"You're all beautiful!" Cole cried.

Raven and Leona shook their heads in equal embarrassment. Wyatt snorted, trying not to hide his laughter, and Tyra just looked at him like a confused puppy dog. Tara was transfixed to the floor. Finally, Eyealon and Severus calmed everyone down and it was the Eyealon's, Tara's, and Kiara's turn.

"Okay, this goes out to a certain person in this room." Kiara teased.

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own 'I Won't Say', the Cheetah Girls do.

**Eyealon:**

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the agrivation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that_

**Tara and Kiara:**  
_Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of_

**All:**  
_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh  
It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
(Oooooh ooooh oooh)_

**Kiara:**  
_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh_

**Eyealon and Kiara:**  
_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya Hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back?_

**All:**  
_Woah  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
You're doing flips read our lips you're in love_

**Tara:**  
_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say I'm in love_

At this point, Tara had winked at Antaria. Antaria felt her cheeks grow warm as she looked at Jalen and she scowled.

**Tara and Kiara:**  
_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
You'er doing flips read our lips you're in love_

**Eyealon:**  
_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love_

**All:**  
_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love_

**Kiara:**  
_Ooooooh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in...love_

**Eyealon and Tara:**  
_Sha la la la la la...(sigh)_

"You guys are so cool!" Leona said as she high-fived the girls.

"Yeah." Antaria muttered bitterly.

"Ani! FYI!" hissed Tara. "Hottie at two o'clock!"

Antaria turned around to see Jalen heading away with Raven. Antaria gritted her teeth in annoyance and Tara saw the jealousy emerging within her cousin. Eyealon and Kiara saw it too. They exchanged a terrified glance before grabbing their friend and pulling her as far away from Raven and Jalen as possible.

"Ani... take deep breaths." Tara coaxed. "Deep breaths."

Antaria tried too, but she then began to act extremly weird. She clenched up, squinting her eyes closed as hard as she could. Her lips pursed and her hands clenched together. Falling to her knees, Eyealon and Tara began to panic.

"She's going into a catatonic attack!" they said in unison.

"A what!" Kiara said, on the verge of tears of fear.

"She's trying to hide! It's not a good thing!" Tara said, everyone froze as Tara and Eyealon quickly joined hands and stood above Antaria.

"We're loved, we will always be loved. When one of us is happy, we are all happy. We're sisters, we will always be sister. When one of us is hurt, we are all hurt. We're loved, we will always be loved. When one of us is in love, we are all in love..." Tara and Eyealon chanted fiercely. Kiara, quickly catching on, joined the circle and joined the chant. "We're sisters, we will always be sisters. When one of us is sad, we are all sad..."

Slowly, Antaria's amethyst eyes opened and she joined into the chant as well. Her voice trembling and her face pale. She then looked at her 'sisters' when their voices faded away. Kiara's wide chocolate brown eyes looked at Antaria in fear. Everyone slowly surronded her and Jalen appeared. He looked absolutly surprised. As quick as lightning, Antaria gave a choked sob and pushed her way out of the room. Her secret revealed.

"Antaria!" Jalen and Tara cried after her.

"Butterfly! Come back!" Jalen tried again, he stopped at the doorway as he watched his best friend disappear.

Raven gave a satisfied smirk.

"Now that he knows she's crazy, he'll be all mine." she thought happily.

"What's wrong with Antaria?" Michael demanded.

"Antaria... isn't crazy. She has fears and those fears overtake her at times. She has anxiety attacks sometimes... but lately, she's been having more and more severe catatonic attacks." Eyealon explained calmly.

"And she's trying to lock everyone out." Severus added. His cold blue eyes landed on Jalen. "Especially when her emotions are haywire."

"Butterfly..." whispered Jalen. "Well, Jalen, welcome to reality."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Poor, poor, Butterfly."**

**Izzaliza: "Psychoticness strikes again!"**

**SF4E: "You really hate Antaria and Tyler, don'tcha?"**

**Izzaliza: "When they're psycho? Duh."**

**SF4E: "I love adding twists."**

**Izzaliza: "I noticed."**

**SF4E: "Anywayz, your favorite Hassleberry, Wyatt, ends up with Eyealon."**

**Izzaliza: "Sweet!"**

**SF4E: "And, Divine Child, I'm putting two of your OC's together!"**

**Izzaliza: "Is it Tara and Cole?"**

**SF4E: "Yep!"**

**Izzaliza: "Cool!"**

**SF4E: "Well, time for the normal thing."**

**Izzaliza: right on cue "5 or more reviews please!"**

**SF4E: sigh "I need to get her outta her house..."**

**Izzaliza: "And one more thing."**

**SF4E: "Oh Yeah!"**

**SF4E: This should probably be taped to your bathroom mirror where one could read it every day.  
You may not realize it, but it's 100 true.**

1. There are at least two people in this world that you would die for.  
2. At least 15 people in this world love you in some way.  
3. The only reason anyone would ever hate you is because they want to be just like you.  
4. A smile from you can bring happiness to anyone, even if they don't like you.  
5. Every night, SOMEONE thinks about you before they go to sleep.  
6. You mean the world to someone.  
7. You are special and unique.  
8. Someone that you don't even know exists loves you.  
9. When you make the biggest mistake ever, something good comes from it.  
10. When you think the world has turned its back on you take another look.  
11. Always remember the compliments you received. Forget about the rude remarks.

And always remember...when life hands you Lemons, ask for tequilla  
and salt and call me over!

Good friends are like stars...  
You don't always see them,  
But you know they are always there.

**SF4E and Izzaliza: "TTYL!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	6. Chapter 5

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Sweet! I'm so glad people like this... I just need to catch my mistakes _before_ I post."**

**Syrus: "May I guess the future pairings?"**

**SF4E: "Sure."**

**Syrus: "Jalen/Antaria," twitch "Kiara/Michael, Eyealon/Cole, Severus, Tara/Wyatt, and some slight Raven/Jalen, Eyealon/Wyatt, and Tara/Cole..."**

**SF4E: suddenly laughing.**

**Syrus?**

**SF4E: quoting Chazz "'What's he got that I don't got!'" quoting Syrus "'A Career, personality, oh! And a good looking little brother!'"**

**Syrus: "Enough with the quoting! And that's from the episode where Zane and Aster face off for the first time."**

**SF4E: "Quick Question."**

**Syrus: "What?"**

**SF4E: "How come Zane's hotter than you?"**

**Syrus: turns red "TYLER!"**

**SF4E: "Okay, okay, time for the disclaimer!"**

**SF4E: Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX. PLEASE R&R!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter V**

**Haunted**

**Class: The Next Day**

"How is she doing?" asked Kiara curiously.

"She's avoiding everyone." Jalen sighed before continuing. "I'm worried about her."

Jalen and Kiara looked at Antaria, who was sitting by herself in a corner, looking terrified and upset. Everytime someone tried to approach her, she would quickly flee to solitude. Her amethyst eyes concealed the deepest sadness that Jalen had ever seen.

Jalen was beginning to feel feelings he had never felt before everytime he looked at Antaria. Confusion, temptations, fear, self-conciousness, and even nervousness. Jalen had never felt any of these emotions towards any of his other crushes. Deep down, he just wanted to tell her, hold her, truly become her Knight in Shining Armor. Antaria was his princess, trapped by the evils of reality. Forbidden to live a life she desired. Kiara saw Jalen lost in thought and she decided to leave him be. Jalen's golden brown eyes still staring at Antaria, who's eyes were closed as she looked down.

"I want to save her." he whispered to himself. "I wonder what psychological trama she faced?"

Antaria finally looked up as she remembered how her catatonic attacks came to be. Her sadness overwhelming her.

**Flashback: 5 Years Ago **(This is a little weird... and I still despise these things! Grr!)

_The deep blizzard pounded against the treehouse window of Antaria's hideout. Finally, she got enough courage and opened the door. Cold stung her face as she made her way through Domino Park. The wind swirling snow around her. She froze as she spotted a movement out of the corner of her eye. _

_"Who's there?" she asked in a scared voice._

_She saw another moment and she suddenly felt fatigue strike her. She then collapsed... A dark cloaked figure apporached her. He looked at her with dark violet eyes and picked the ten-year-old girl in his arms. Slowly, he took her to a house on the outskirts of Domino. He entered it and placed the girl down, talking to himself._

_"So, the old memories have come back to haunt me." he said sickly. "Another haunting of my past... the very Oracle, that I almost recieved purity, from's daughter. I will never forget her mind... or her eyes. The glow of purity within them... it lives within this child." The man removed his clock, revealing the Shadow Assassin's worst enemy, Sartorious. He lifted Antaria's chin and examined her face. You could see her father's features. "Ahh... the father is revealed. Yes, the very boy that brought back the little monster." Sartorious smirked. "Syrus Truesdale..."_

_Antaria began to stir, but she then became unconcious once more. _

_"I must hurry." Sartorious realized. "The information I seek is within this child."_

_Sartorious then entered Antaria's mind. She mentally became alert. Inside, the power of Antaria emerged and she fought Sartorious back, forbidding him from entering her secrets and mind. He then grew angry, grabbing Antaria's limpless body and shaking it while trying to invade her mind._

_"NO!" she screamed mentally._

_"YOU WILL LET ME HAVE WHAT I WANT!" Sartorious thought angry. "I shall not be defeated by the Children of Antaria again!"_

_"Leave... me... ALONE!" Antaria cried in her mind, her body glowing amethyst and blue. _

_Sartorious let her go in alarm. Some of his powers locking into her mind. Antaria awoke quickly, screamed, and fled. She continued to flee until she was safe at home. Her mother and father holding her and learning what the stranger had done to their daughter..._

**End of Flashback:**

A/N: Twist again! Just like Tama recieved her powers form Sartorious, Antaria recieved some mental problems from him!

Antaria shook her head and looked at her friends, leaving her alone like she wished for them too.

"But, that wasn't the end." she said quietly.

**Flashback: 3 Years Ago**

_"C'mere, Antaria." Tara said, grabbing her twelve-year-old cousin's hand._

_"Where are we going?" Antaria asked._

_"You'll see!" Tara exclaimed._

_"Tara!" Antaria cried, laughing._

_They left the schoolyard and turned into the Kame Game Shop. Antaria's amethyst eyes widening at all the duel monsters posters and all the cards. A man with white hair and hazel eyes was behind the counter, smiling at the customers and answering the phone. Tara looked around in awe and spotted a poster of two elven warriors battling. _

_"Tara..." Antaria said suddenly, she had been looking out the display window. "It's him..."_

_Antaria's breathing became shallow and wheezy. Tara whirled around and saw no one._

_"Who?" Tara asked._

_"Sartorious..." Antaria whispered, before she clenched up. Her eyes tightening shut and she collapsed to her knees. _

_"Antaria!" cried Tara in horror. She turned to the white haired man. "Please, call the paramedics!"_

_"Triston!" the man called, a tall man with spiked brown hair and brown eyes appeared. _

_"I'm on it, Bakura." Triston said, he rushed to Antaria and scooped her up in his arms._

_"Please, hurry!" Tara sobbed, terrified._

_"It's going to be alright..." Bakura coaxed after he called 911. "Can you give me your parent's number?"_

_Tara did so, soon she was sitting in the back of an ambulance with Antaria and Triston..._

**End of Flashback:**

"When I came to, I had no clue what happened." Antaria said to herself. "I heard them talking... because of what that creep did to my mind... They said..."

Antaria couldn't bring herself to say it. They said she had faced psychological trama and would always have anxiety attacks of fear... but they never expected her to start progressing worse and go into catatonic attacks either. Antaria's bottom lip trembled as she put her head in her hands. Her mind racing and she remembered when Eyealon and Tara started the chants to bring her out of the attacks.

**Flashback: 2 Years Ago **(This is getting _extremely_ old too quickly...)

_"Pillow fight!" Eyealon cried, she smacked Tara in the face._

_"Ow! Eyealon Eileen Truesdale!" Tara shrieked._

_"Astara Rosalind Princeton!" Eyealon shot back._

_"WHAT!" Tara yelled._

_The three thirteen-year-old girls were at Tara's mansion for Tara's 13th Slumber/Birthday Party. Tara's parents, Tamara and Chazz, had taken Tara's younger brother, Carter, to the movies as his special little reward. Leaving the girls alone. Antaria was sitting on Tara's mammoth sized bed and watching her cousins trying to kill each other._

_"Antaria, are you alright?" Tara asked after a few more beatings._

_"No..." whispered Antaria._

_"What's the matter?" asked Eyealon._

_Antaria didn't answer as her amethyst eyes rolled back inside her head. Tara let out a cry of alarm and Eyealon and her snatched hands. Climbing onto the bed and surronding their cousin. They began to chant._

_"We're loved, we will always be loved. When one of us is safe, we are all safe. We're sisters, we'll always be sisters..." they chanted in unison, fear was not kept out of their voices as they continued to chant even more hastily. "We're together, we will always be togther. When one of us is confused, we all are confused. We're sisters, we'll always be sisters..." _

_Antaria's eyes flickered open and she weakly joined into the chant. They didn't stop as they hugged one another and hoped that this would all fade away like the morning dawn..._

**End of Flashback:**

The bell rang and Antaria stood up. Slowly gathering her things and looking around the empty classroom. She looked around again and was surprised to see Jalen's desk not completely cleared. Curious, Antaria made her way to the desk, her boots padding against the floor. She was surprised to see a note adressed to her and a single amethyst rose lying on the desk. Antaria opened the note and read Jalen's neat handwriting.

_Antaria,_

_Friendships grow, Friendships die_

_I saw the tears falling from your eyes_

_A true friend never leaves, without saying goodbye_

_I will be your friend forever and ever under the endless skies..._

_Please, Don't Leave_

_Jalen_

"Jay..." she whispered, picking up the rose and smelling it.She then put it behind her ear and began leaving the classroom. She looked over her shoulder before leaving it completely and whispered. "My haunting will not stop my heart..."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Alexis: "Aww, how sweet..."**

**Phoebe: "I didn't know your son was a sweetheart, Lex!"**

**Tama: "That was really something..."**

**Tyler: "My daughter's in _love_..." sigh "Jalen is such a sweetie."**

**Stacey: "Wow. I can't believe the son of _Jaden_ wrote that."**

**Alexis: "Hey!"**

**Kalai: "Girls, let's not start an arguement."**

**SF4E: in horror and confusion "Why are you all here!"**

**All: "Mom's meeting."**

**SF4E: collapses**

**Tama: "Hey, Ty, yours and Alexis' child might elope."**

**Tyler: almost has a heart attack "What about Chazz? I don't think he'll put up with that!"**

**Tama: "Yeah, neither would Syrus..."**

**Phoebe: "So, we're all agreed for Paige's B-Day party?"**

**Everyone Except Phoebe: grumbles "Yeah, yeah..."**

**SF4E: revived "What hit me?"**

**Tama: "Life."**

**SF4E: "Anyway, please Review..."**

**Tyler: "5 or more reviews please!"**

**Alexis: "Does my brother have any children?"**

**SF4E: "Maybe..."**

**Alexis: "What're you hiding?"**

**SF4E: quickly "Nothing!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	7. Chapter 6

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Whoa... chapter 6 already."**

**Divine Child: "My OC's are so awesome! And confusing!"**

**Raven: mutters "Cole better not touch me again."**

**Cole: satisfied smirk "I will if you continue to pick on Antaria."**

**Raven: rolls eyes, sarcastically "Like it's _my_ fault she's crazy."**

**Divine Child and SF4E: "SHE IS NOT!"**

**Cole: "I'm confused."**

**Divine Child: "How Come?"**

**Cole: "Cause, you're _my _authoress, but my fair sister, Raven here's authoress is SF4E."**

**SF4E: shrugs, confused herself "I would be too."**

**Raven: "You all are completely and utterly insane."**

**Divine Child: "Oh! And I want Tara and Cole together instead of Tara and Wyatt! Eyealon can have him..."**

**Eyealon: distant "YES!"**

**SF4E: "Hmm... whatever's clever."**

**Divine Child: "Tyler, may I say the disclaimer?"**

**SF4E: "Yeah."**

**Divine Child: glares at Raven "Thank you." Disclaimer: SF4E and I do not own YGO GX, she owns her OC's and I own mine, but that's about it. Please R&R!**

**SF4E: "What she said!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter VI**

**Lost in Love**

**Obelisk Girls' Meal Hall: Dinnertime! **(I'm just calling it that...oh! I did it again! Now I'm hungry...)

"Antaria?" Kiara asked, she had been invited to eat with her, Eyealon, Leona, and Tara that night. "What's with Tara?"

Antaria looked at her cousin's sappy face and shrugged. Tara's green eyes were shining as she looked at the ceiling. Her thoughts drifting from the day she had spent with her new crush. Kiara, Leona, and Eyealon exchanged a giggle fit and Antaria smelled the amethyst rose Jalen had left her. Tara and Antaria then let out equal undeniable sighs.

"What's wrong?" Leona asked, acting as if she didn't know.

"What could be wrong?" Tara said, her voice distant. "I'm in love."

"What about you, Antaria?" Kiara demanded, Eyealon raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing..." Antaria said softly, still smelling the rose and thinking about Jalen.

Even Tara had to look at Antaria and wonder what had changed. Just the other day, Antaria was crying about her teddybear. And now she was acting almost like... a teenager. Eyealon's grey eyes were wide in confusion. Kiara's in surprise. Leona's in sheer happiness. Moreover, Tara stopped acting lovestruck. One thing was for certain: Antaria was lost in love.

**Slifer Meal Hall: Around the Same Time...**

"Hiya!" Tyra exclaimed, she plopped down in the seat across from Jalen. "What's up?"

"Oh! Hi, Piper." Jalen replied, remembering to call Tyra by her nickname. She positively beamed. "How was your day?"

"Okey-dokey, ardichokie!" Tyra replied, she seemed to be on a spaz attack.

Jalen noticed quickly. Sweatdroping fiercely when Tyra leaned across the table and got nose-to-nose with him. Fear of being kissed filled Jalen's mind instantly. A girl had never gotten so close to him without trying to kiss him. "Why did dad have to go and become the King of Games! All girls want is to go out with me for being the Prince of Games! Not Jalen! I'm gonna kill dad one of these days..." Jalen thought annoyed as he saw Tyra's bright blue eyes were full of innocence.

"I heard you wrote Antaria a poem." she said smirking, Jalen was relieved instantly.

Jalen's face then covered with chibi-blushes as he rethought what Tyra had just said. His golden brown eyes shifting away from Tyra's in surprise. She had found out so quickly. He mustered a weak smile of shyness before she leaned back in satisfaction.

A/N: Chibi-blushes! A newfound word for me! They're like normal Anime blushes, but they're smaller and harder to notice! Work with me here pplz!

"That was very sweet of you, Jalen." Tyra continued, taking note of the chibi-blushes mentally.

"Thanks, I guess." Jalen replied.

"I mean, after what happened at the party, I thought she wasn't going to speak to anyone again." Tyra said hyperly. "You know, one minute she was fine, then she looked over at you and my sister, then the next, she was going into a catatonic attack."

Jalen froze as he heard Tyra's words. Antaria had seen him? With Raven? Guilt and surprise coursed through Jalen's veins as he quickly looked down.

"Piper... please don't mention this again." Jalen said firmly.

"Okay..." Tyra said. "If that's what you want..."

"It is." Jalen replied.

**Ra Meal Hall: Still Dinnertime! **(Help me! (stomach growls) I hate it when I make myself hungry!)

Raven slammed her food down as she looked at her brother in disbelief. Cole blinked in surprise and confusion, noting that Raven's forest green eyes were narrowing in deep loathing.

"Ray, what's wrong?" Cole dared to ask.

"Repeat what you said before that." Raven growled.

"Jalen and Antaria are speaking again. From what I heard, Jalen wrote her a poem and gave her an amethyst rose." Cole said slowly.

"That little half-pint!" Raven hissed in anger. "I thought she learned her lesson!"

"Raven!" Cole said in a warning tone. He then asked. "Why are you getting so worked up?"

"The Psycho Ballerina won't to take a hint! That's what!" Raven cried, throwing her arms up in anger and frustration.

"Raven! Number One, Antaria's not a Psycho Balelrina! Number Two, get a grip!" Cole cried in alarm.

Cole stood up and the other Ra students (minus Kiara, because she wasn't there) stared at the two Hassleberry's. Then, suddenly, there was a loud **_SLAP!_** Raven, who was becoming angrier, was suddenly surprised with what Cole had done in a split second.

"Y-You slapped me!" Raven stammered, her right profile completely scarlet.

"You needed it." Cole replied, lowering his hand. "Lay off Antaria. Or I'm gonna sick Tyra, Wyatt, Leona, and Tara on ya."

Raven rubbed her cheek before sitting down and huffily eating her food. Cole sat down, breathing hard. He hated having to do that. Raven was family, but she was out of control. Still confused about what was wrong with his sister, Cole then chose to think about the wonderful day he had spent with his new crush. Well, when he wasn't chasing Tyra, that is.

**Obelisk Boys' Meal Hall: You Should Know, You Should Know...**

"Wyatt, can I sit with you?" Michael asked akwardly.

Wyatt looked up from his book in surprise. Why was Eyealon's cousin asking to eat with him? Wyatt nodded slowly. Michael sat across from him.

"Wyatt, what book are you reading?" Michael wondered.

"You wouldn't like it." Wyatt said quickly, his dark green eyes looking away from Michael's face.

"Try me." Michael replied slyly.

"_The Eyes of the Dragon._" Wyatt said, Michael looked surprised. "By Stephen King."

"Wow." Michael said, clearly impressed. "Those books are _extremely_ rare."

"Almost as rare as my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon." Wyatt smirked.

"So, what do you think of Eyealon?" asked Michael curiously.

"Oh..." Wyatt said quietly. "She's very kind."

"And?" prompted Michael.

"Beautiful, intelligent, and strong." Wyatt muttered quickly, his face turning pink.

"Are you gonna ask her out?" Michael asked.

"Don't do any conclusion jumping, Jamerson." Wyatt warned hastily.

"Okay, okay." Michael said.

"Isn't that Severus?" Wyatt asked. He then muttered. "He's even moodier than I am..."

Michale chuckled and nodded as he spotted his older cousin look over his shoulder. There was something about Severus' blue eyes that were different... something that didn't belong in them... something strange...

**Leona's Dorm:**

"Oh, hello." Leona said as she answered her dorm.

"_Hola_." a girl replied, she had a spanish accent and gold eyes. Her curly dark brown hair was waistlength and pulled into a bun. She smiled at Leona and handed her a note from then Head of Obelisk. Leona read it and smiled warmly. "Okay, welcome to your dorm."

"_Me llamo Al__éa Rhodes._" the girl replied, her spanish gold eyes sparkling. "In english I said 'my name is Aléa Rhodes'."

"Aléa? That's beautiful." Leona replied.

"How old are you?" Aléa asked.

"17, and you?" asked Leona.

"16." Aléa explained. "Do you know Jalen Yuki... aka... The Prince of Games?"

"Yes." Leona said. She grew curious. "Why do you ask?"

"Because," Aléa said slowly, her dark brown locks shining in the light, along with her gold eyes. "He's my cousin."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: lets out a huge breath "Finally."**

**Divine Child: "So, this is Atticus' daughter?"**

**SF4E: "Yep, yep, yep!"**

**Atticus?**

**Aléa: "That's _my_ dad! He can't even make up his mind about what eye color he wanted in D&D!"**

**SF4E: "That comment came from _Dungeons and Dragons_. It's this awesome fanfic I read on here, but I forgot the author..."**

**Atticus: "I DON'T WANNA KID! IT'S BAD ENOUGH I'M AN UNCLE!"**

**Divine Child: "Where'd you get the name 'Aléa' from anyway?"**

**SF4E: proudly "I made it up! So nobody steal it!"**

**Divine Child: slyly "Something tells me that you didn't create Aléa's name for this fanfic."**

**SF4E: "Dang!" eyes narrow "You're good. Okay, okay, I made up 'Aléa' for a story I'm writing in the future. It's going to be GX and YGO combined. But that's all I'm gonna tell ya!"**

**Aléa: "WHY ATTICUS!"**

**SF4E: laughs "Keep in mind, if he's your dad, you have his good looks."**

**Aléa: "That's not so bad..."**

**SF4E: "But."**

**Aléa: moans**

**SF4E: "Even though you're older than Jay, he's taller than you by a half an inch."**

**Aléa: "What!"**

**Divine Child: "5 or more reviews please! I wanna read more!"**

**SF4E: "Please R&R!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	8. Chapter 7

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: sniffling "My wrist hurts!"**

**Izzaliza: "What'd you do now?"**

**SF4E: "I sprained my wrist in gym class!"**

**Izzaliza: "Geez! You _are_ accident prone when you forget to wear your lucky bracelets!"  
**

**SF4E: "Yep, yep, yep! And this is after I was psychologically tramatized DC."**

**Izzaliza: "Oh boy... what happened?"**

**SF4E: "She wrote the world's coolest oneshot about Tara and Cole!"**

**Izzaliza: "Oh my lanta!"**

**SF4E: "Hey! Don't quote Morgan! Anyway, this is an awesome chappie where you get to see the parents! They're celebrating Paige's 14th B-day. So, yay! And I want more reviews please! Oh, and I now have three friends that go by these names: Evil-Chibi, Chuning-Chibi, and Chibi!"**

**Izzaliza: "You _are_ obsessed."**

**SF4E: sticks out tongue... "You're cruel."**

**Izzaliza: smiling. "I know."  
**

**SF4E: "Okay, time for the normal thingamajigger."**

**Izzaliza: "The disclaimer?"**

**SF4E: "Yeah! That!"**

**Izzaliza: "I'll do it..." Disclaimer: SF4E doesn't own YGO GX, Phoebe, Tama, Reia, Cole, Tyra, Tara, Carter, Paige, Leona, and Wyatt. She doesn't own Kalai either. And she doesn't own any songs she may put in here, but she does own the poems and her OC's. And she's hyper right now, so ignore her. Please R&R!"**

**SF4E: humming _Here Without You_, her new fave song that she made an illegal songfic out of, but no one's going to rat her out... right?**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter VII**

**Humilation Nation**

**Duel Academy Docks: About 3 days later...**

"I can't believe our parent's are coming _here_ for Paige's B-day party." Raven whined.

"Will you put a sock in it?" Antaria snapped.

"Why you little-" Raven began, but she was cut off by Cole quickly covering her mouth.

"No fighting!" Leona and Wyatt said fiercely.

"Fine..." both adolescents replied angry.

"How in the world are they getting here, anyway?" Michael asked.

"Simple." Tara said. "My dad's yacht."

"And is Carter coming?" asked Antaria, hope in her voice.

"He sure is." Tara replied.

"Yay!" Antaria squealed, Kiara looked at her oddly. "Wait till you see him! He is _soooo_ cute and hugable!"

"If he's that cute, we should make up a nickname." Kiara pointed out.

"Well, he looks like a Mini-Chazz." Antaria said, Tara groaned.

"Don't remind me!" she cried.

"So..." Kiara said slowly, Antaria and her then put the piece's together. They then cried, "Chibi-Chazz!"

"What's a Chibi?" everyone besides Tara and Jalen asked.

"Nevermind that, here they come!" Leona cried a second later.

"Brace yourselves!" Tyra and Cole cried in unison, everyone sweatdropped. They then asked, "What?"

"You're speaking in unison again." Jalen grumbled.

"It's a Twin Thang." Cole and Tyra said subconciously.

**The Yacht's Arrival: **(Brace Yourselves!)

"Antaria!" A middle-aged woman who was Jalen's height cried, throwing her arms out.

"Mum!" Antaria cried, hugging the one and only Tyler Truesdale. (Okay, weird...)

Tyler Alexandria Princeton-Truesdale looked at her daughter with the same pure ameythyst eyes and her dark purple bangs were chin-length. Her raven hair was past her waist as well. Oddly, she was wearing extremly baggy clothing. She stroked her daughter's hair and hugged her once more.

"The house sure has been quiet without my old CD's being played 24/7!" Tyler joked, she then whispered. "I have a surprise for you."

"You do?" Antaria whispered back.

"It's a secret... I'm going to reveal it at the Birthday Party." Tyler whispered, Antaria grinned.

"Where's Dad?" Antaria demanded at once.

"We-ll..." began Tyler.

"He didn't come?" Antaria said, tears of disappointment filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry... he's with your Uncle Zane on an assignment." Tyler coaxed. "He wishes he could be here."

Antaria pulled away from her mother, quickly rushing over to Kiara and her parents. Tyler stared after her daughter and sighed.

"You must be Antaria." a woman with honey-colored hair and chocolate brown eyes identical to Kiara's said kindly. "We've heard much."

"Good Afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Misawa." Antaria replied politely, she bowed quickly and Bastion Misawa smiled, he was taller by a few inches.

"I see she inheritated Syrus' respect." Bastion teased.

"Hush." Viola Misawa replied, shushing her husband.

A/N: You have no clue how odd this is! I'm having issues here! I hate thinking of the GX gang becoming parents! Oh well... on with the story!

"Mom, Dad, we're going to go over there." Kiara said quickly.

"Okay, we'll see you later, honey." Viola replied, she then dragged Bastion towards Tyler.

"Over where?" Antaria demanded.

"You'll see." Kiara replied.

She snatched Antaria's hand with hers and dragged her towards a woman with long dark blonde hair and gold-grey eyes. She was hanging on a man with dark brown and orange hair with brown eyes. Jalen was talking to them and turning pink everytime the man said something. The woman was smiling and Antaria's heart quickened. Kiara laughed as she tapped Jalen on the shoulder.

"Oh, hi there, Kiara." Jalen said in surprise.

"I brought you something." Kiara said mischeviously.

"What?" Jalen asked in surprise, the man had an amuzed smile on his face.

"Your girlfriend, numbskull!" said Kiara so quickly, Antaria didn't catch it.

"Girlfriend?" the woman said surprised.

"You've got some explaining to do, Jay." the man teased.

"Mom, Dad, this is my _friend_,"Jalen began, stressing the word fiercely. He shot a look at Kiara, who was now talking to Michael, Kalai, and Zac Jamerson. "Antaria Tyler Truesdale."

"I remember you..." Alexis Yuki said softly, she gently stroked Antaria's left profile. "My star pupil... my little Butterfly."

"_Bonjor_, Madame Alexis." Antaria said softly.

"So, this is the famous little girlfriend of my son!" Jaden Yuki aka the King of Games said smugly. "You sure do look like Tyler and Syrus."

Jalen hit his forehead in agony. What part of _friend_ did his father not understand? Antaria turned scarlet and she looked at Jalen for help, all he did was shrug and she looked terrified.

"I never thought Syrus would ever consider marriage." Jaden muttered.

"Well, him and Tyler were really in love. He proposed to her their third year." Alexis pointed out.

"Okay, okay!" Jalen cried, cutting his parent's trip down memory lane off. "Antaria and I need to go speak to the Jamersons!"

Jalen quickly grabbed Antaria and steered her away from the capital of humiliation nation. Jaden calling after them 'Okay! Go be with your girlfriend, Jay!'. And Alexis muttering 'Where in the world did my brother run off to?' Jalen scowled and Antaria looked even more embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about my dad... all he cares about right now is me finding a girlfriend... he doesn't even care that I'm getting good grades..." Jalen whispered softly, they walked towards The Truesdales' and the Jamersons'. "I'm sorry he targeted you, Butterfly."

"It's okay." said Antaria in her small voice.

"What's wrong?" Jalen asked, suddenly realizing something was wrong.

"My dad didn't come..." Antaria said, swallowing the lump burning in her throat.

"I'm sorry." Jalen apoligized.

"It's okay." Antaria said suddenly. "I'm used to it."

"Hi!" Stacey Jamerson cried. "Hi there, sweetie!"

"Hi, Aunt Stacey!" Antaria called back.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jalen dared to ask.

Antaria looked at him thoughtfully.

"You know what, I am." she said, actually smiling a genuine smile. "And by the way, welcome to humiliation nation."

**After A LONG Afternoon:**

"Geez, I'm wiped." Tara muttered, she and Antaria were lying on the floor. Their heads touching and they looked out the skylights in their ceiling at at the night stars. She then whispered. "Do you know who I'm in love with?"

"Hmm, is he a Hassleberry, a ladies man, has a fanclub, and is a hunk?" Antaria teased.

"Yeah..." Tara sighed.

"Then it's Cole." Antaria answered. They fell silent and Antaria spoke again, her voice akward and shy. "I give up."

"Give up what?" asked her cousin in confusion.

"I give up hiding." she whispered. "Hiding the truth from everyone... including myself."

"What do you mean?" Tara demanded.

"I love Jalen." Antaria said so low, Tara couldn't hear her.

"What?" Tara said, sitting up.

"I love Jalen." repeated Antaria, slightly louder.

"What?" demanded Tara

"I LOVE JALEN!" Antaria screamed at the top of her lungs.

Tara blinked her gypsy green eyes in surprise and pointed at her cousin.

"HAH! I KNEW IT!" She cried in triumph

**The Next Day: Paige's B-Day Party: Right Before Dinner**

"Blow out the candles, Paige!" Tyra and Phoebe cried together.

The now fourteen-year-old girl girl with bushy, long, brown hair smiled and did so. The room exploding with applause. Her Forest Green eyes landed upon her best friend. His raven hair was spiked like his father's and he had hazy green eyes with dark grey flecks. He was wearing a mini-black outfit like his dad's old Slifer uniform. Even though he was eleven, Antaria was only two inches taller than him. Paige smiled at Carter and he signaled to stay quiet as he continued to hide from Antaria and Kiara. But it didn't work out...

"There you are!" Kiara squealed, giving Carter a huge lung-crushing hug. Carter's face filled with chibi-blushes as Kiara pinched his cheek. "I was wondering where my litttle Chibi-Chazz went!"

"TARA!" he cried at the top of his lungs. "Your friends are being psycho!"

Tara appeared with Aléa immediatly. The spanish girl's cat-like golden eyes spotting Carter and smiling. Aléa then grabbed Kiara's arm like she had done to Antaria, saving Carter.

"C'mon _chica_." Aléa said smirking. "Let's go talk to the one my cousin calls 'Wolfenstein'."

Kiara laughed and she saw Atticus Rhodes looking as handsome as ever. A woman Aléa's height with flaming red hair and the same golden eyes was standing next to him and talking to her sister-in-law. Kiara smiled as she saw Reia's eyes filled with happiness, though her eyes kept on glancing at Stacey, Severus, and Eyealon. Michael was talking to his father, Zacarias aka Zac, about his past tests and Kiara saw Kalai catch her eye and wink.

Aléa was searching for her overconfident cousin in the sea of Hassleberrys' and finally spotted him comforting a short girl with jet-black hair and light blue bangs. She was weakly smiling, but Aléa couldn't help but notice the clear tears in her amethyst eyes. The natural grey flecks as grey as fog. Aléa began to examine her cousin's actions at once. Jalen was joking around, but there was a shining in his golden brown eyes that sparkled everytime he looked at the girl's face. Aléa saw something in his eyes, could it be temptation, perhaps? Maybe nervousness? Confused, Aléa and Kiara made their way to Michael.

Tara smiled as she ruffled her little brother's hair. She was grinning from ear to ear when she saw Antaria and Jalen kidding around and hanging out normally again. She then looked towards the Hassleberrys', her heart pounding in her ears as her gypsy green eyes locked with Cole's forest green ones, the gold within them as pure as the sun. He smiled at her slowly and she returned it. Cole was then interupted by Tyra lunging out of nowhere and knocking the wind out of him.

"TYRA PIPER HASSLEBERRY!" Phoebe exclaimed sternly.

Kenzan 'Tyranno' Hassleberry shook his head in amuzement as he watched his wife acting parentally. He looked wiser than he did when he was fifteen, but he still was filled with child-like wonder. He then looked towards a girl sitting next to Jaden Yuki's son. His eyes travelled away from her, but he had to do a double-take.

"Those bangs..." he thought. It then hit him. "TYLER AND HALF-PINT HAD A KID!"

Mentally slapping himself, Tyranno looked at his 2nd oldest daughter. Raven was clicking her tongue and staring at Jalen and Antaria herself. A deep sadness in her forest green eyes. Her ebony black hair was down and it was naturally rippling down onto her shoulders. She looked away in disgust when Jalen touched Antaria's face in reassurance. Tyranno was surprised to see his spunky gal acting so down.

"Hey, Ray." he said, Raven looked at her father and quickly stood up straight.

"Yes, sir?" Raven asked, miltary.

"What's wrong?" Tyranno asked, his voice softening.

"Nothing." said Raven hastily.

"Don't make me get your mother in this." Tyranno warned.

"It's nothing, Dad." Raven said, avoiding his eyes. "I swear."

"Okay..." Tyranno muttered. "If that's what you say..."

**Dinnertime! **(And to quote the Box Ghost from Danny Phantom "Beware!")

Everyone had finally settled down at the table and they were eating. Tyler looking mysteriously towards her daughter and Jalen every so often. But what was more fun was listening to Phoebe's conversation.

"So Cole, what's this about a fanclub?" Phoebe asked, she smiled as Cole started to dip lower in his seat.

"How did you know, Mom?" Cole whined in embarrassment, Antaria was looking at him in confuison, then towards a group of hedges where 5 pairs of eyes were staring at Cole from. Antaria choked on her milk as she realized it was Raven's troupe. Wyatt came up and sat down in between Tara and Eyealon. A smirk on his face.

"Cause these really sweet girls keep calling the house." Phoebe giggled.

Cole turned pale, "Mom." He stopped. Speaking very slowly and eyeing his sisters. "Wait a minute, how did they get my number in the first place?"

Leona, Raven, and Tyra all started whistling innocently.

"Girls..." Cole sweatdropped in annoyance, hissing to himself.

Tara nudged him hard in the stomach, so hard that he almost fell out of his seat.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He questioned her.

"Me? Sorry." Tara replied, she blinked innocently.

"Haha." Wyatt snorted, Tara stomped on his foot. "Ow!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Cole sighed, Tama looked at Cole with an unquestionable smirk on her face.

"Speaking of THAT!" Tama said slowly, she looked at Tara, who blinked at her mom.

"What?" she asked.

"You know what." Tama said bluntly, as she stared directly into her daughter's eyes.

"OH, that. Not happening, Mom." Tara lied.

Antaria looked from her 'Aunt' Tama and Tara, her eyes widening in sheer surprise and she looked at her lap quickly.

"C'mon, you have to have a crush on -Oops- nevermind." Tama replied, she caught herself and as quick as lightening, glanced at Cole.

"Mom, what did I say about reading my mind! Privacy please!" Tara shrieked, Antaria started to giggle.

"I'm your mother, I'm supposed to know." Tama replied, a matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but not all moms are psychic." Tara muttered in embarrassment. "Aunt Tyler's psychic too, but she doesn't use her powers on Antaria, does she?"

"So?" Tama cried, defending herself, "I used to use it on Kalai, when she didn't tell us if the baby was going to be a boy or a girl!"

"WHAT!" Michael cried, dropping his fork and staring at his mother, who was turning red in the face. "MOM!"

"You did what!" Kalai screamed, obviously hearing Tama.

"Oops," Tama muttered before she ran to take cover from Kalai. "Zac! Control your wife! Stacey! Control your sister-in-law!"

"Same old Kalai." Tyranno muttered as Phoebe muttered, "Same old Tama."

They smiled at each other and looked deep into each others eyes. Then, as if they were the only people in the universe, they started kissing and embracing. Instant cries of disgust filled the area.

"EW! Mom! Dad!" Leona cried, the Non-Hassleberry kids looked up with odd expressions plastered upon their faces.

"Yeah, not at the table..." Wyatt whined, his dark green eyes filled with complete horror.

"We like to keep down our dinner please." Cole said, he gagged on his pizza in disgust.

"Daddy, Mommy, it's nice to know you two still love each other, but all that sugar sweetness is making me have a toothache." Leona cried out in horror, she stuck out her tongue as Tyra srunched up her nose in agreement.

"Yeah, and I thought you weren't going to have anymore kids." Tyra said, her voice annoyed.

"Uh huh, and that's what they said to me...but NO! We just had to have Paige." Raven rolled her eyes.

Tyranno and Phoebe broke apart in embarrassment. Phoebe glaring at her 2nd Daughter.

"Raven Phoebe Hassleberry." Phoebe's voice changed dramatically to very cold and stern.

"Yes ma'am." Raven said and quickly shut up.

"We-ll, I wouldn't mind having another brother or sister." Paige sighed, Cole and Tyra fell over.

"That's because you're the youngest." Paige's siblings replied, once they were all upright.

Phoebe and Tyranno sighed and sweatdropped. And all the other parents just stared at the Hassleberrys' like they were crazy.

Paige looked around innocently, "What? What did I say?"

Carter leaned over to her.

"Just don't give them any ideas." He whispered.

Paige blushed before Antaria looked at her mother, who was now at the head of the table.

"Excuse me!" Tama screeched, everyone fell silent. "Thank you."

"I have a surprise for all of you..." Tyler began.

"And I'm going to find out before all of you!" Tama cried, she tried to use her powers, but Tyler blocked them.

"Don't forget I have powers too, Tama." Tyler warned.

"Mum?" Antaria squeaked suddenly, her eyes widening in utter surprise. "You're not... are you?"

"I'm..." Tyler began softly, everyone leaned in to hear the surprise...

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "CLIFFHANGER!"**

**Tara: "Oh man! Just when Aunt Tyler was about to reveal the surprise!"**

**Antaria: "I wanna know too!"**

**Tama: "Curse psychic blockage..."**

**Kalai: "Oh come off it!"**

**Tyra and Cole: "SF4E! YOU MEANIE!"**

**Raven: "Oh boy... more weirdness..."**

**Leona and Wyatt: "Shut up, Raven."**

**Jalen, Alexis, and Jaden: "What!?"**

**Michael and Kiara: "What's going on?"**

**Phoebe and Tyranno: "I'm lost..."**

**Zac, Stacey, Syrus, and Zane: "Where'd the story go!"**

**Viola and Bastion: mouths agap**

**Chibi-Chazz and Paige: "I wanna know!"**

**Severus and Eyealon: "C'mon SF4E, what's the surprise?"**

**Reia, Atticus, and Aléa: "I hate cliffhangers..."**

**Chazz: "Hmm... I'm lost too."**

**SF4E: "Hehe... 5 or more reviews! Plz R&R!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	9. Chapter 8

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Last time in _Forever Lost..._"**

**Jaren: "Tyler, enough with the comic bookness."**

**SF4E: "Fine, fine..."**

**Jaren: "Why do you even continue this?"**

**SF4E: "Because I can't let my beta down, now can I?"**

**Jaren: "Divine Child?"**

**SF4E: "Yeppie, yeppie, yep!"**

**Jaren: "You're still high on sugar, aren'tcha?"**

**SF4E: nods "And I just saw 'Pirates of the Carribean 2'!"**

**Jaren: rolls eyes**

**SF4E: slaps Jaren**

**Jaren: slaps SF4E**

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**Jaren: unconcious**

**SF4E: Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or Kalai or DC's OC's... And I do not own the songs I put in here either! Plz R&R! **

**(Oh, and I finished reading Best of Both Worlds, and I absolutely will _kill_ Maylin if she touches Syrus again... (growlz)...)**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter VIII**

**Chibi-Chazz Strikes!**

**Last Time: Chapter 7**

_"Mum?" Antaria squeaked suddenly, her eyes widening in utter surprise. "You're not... are you?"_

_"I'm..." Tyler began softly, everyone leaned in to hear the surprise..._

**Present: Tyler's Surprise**

"Yes?" Tama said softly, her gypsy green eyes boring at her Sister of Fate in anticapation.

"I'm..." Tyler said again, she looked at her stomach before finally revealing the truth. "Pregnant."

Antaria fainted, Tara and Carter caught her, Chazz fell over in horror, Tama opened her mouth and closed it repeatedly, The Misawa's were paralyzed, Every single Hassleberry had the same look plastered on their faces. Atticus and Alexis let out identical gasps, Reia and Aléa began squealing in spanish, Jaden and Zac had their jaws dropping, Stacey, Kalai, Severus, Eyealon, and Michael all looked stunned, and Tyler looked around blinking. Jalen was looking at Antaria with mixed emotions. All of the mom's immediatly moved after an akward silence and hugged Tyler. Questions firing at her at once.

"How many months pregnant are you?"

"When's the baby due?"

"Was this planned?"

"Does Syrus know?"

"You're daughter fainted. Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

"What's it's gender?"

"Another neice/nephew! Goody! Are you thrilled, Tyler?"

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

A/N: The last one was definately Chazz...

Jalen was now stooped next to the unconcious Antaria, her wrist in his hands as he checked her pulse and looked desperately at the adults. Tyler was trying to answer the best she could.

"I've been pregnant 3 months, so in 6 months." she cried flustered. "No! It wasn't planned! My husband does know! Duh! Jalen, revive my daughter now before I take it out on your father! We don't know the gender yet! Yes, I'm thrilled!"

"You didn't answer my question!" Chazz pointed out.

"Oh, you want an answer!" Tyler replied, she stepped over to her cousin and pulled back her arm. "Here's your answer!"

Like their 2nd year, Tyler slugged Chazz right in the mouth. He flew back in surpise and landed, hard, on his back. Tama, instead of being horrified, high-fived her cousin-in-law in satisfaction. Phoebe and Kalai had burst into a fit of giggles while Tara looked at her 'Aunt' Tyler in complete surprise.

Jalen was still on his knees, the fifteen-year-old girl in his arms with her head in his lap. Jalen stroked Antaria's face and quietly whispered and pleaded for her to wake-up. Antaria had indeed regained conciousness, but she was enjoying the attention Jalen was giving her. Feeling his hand softly touching her face made the strange and curious temptations within Antaria grow. Very slowly, a voice arose within Antaria and gave her instrusctions. Listening to them, intensly.

"Ahh!" Jalen jumped in surprise, as Antaria's hand snatched his wrist, she opened her eyes and smiled at him, causing him to blush horribly. Why, oh, why did he have to turn red now? Antaria sat up slowly as Jalen's heart slowed down. "Are you alright there, Antaria?"

"Yeah." Antaria said mysteriously. She rubbed the back of her head. "What hit me? A UDF truck?"

A/N: The UDF joke was for you CheeseyWonder221! I love 'em too!

Jalen chuckled and Antaria looked at her flustered mother. No wonder she hadn't told anyone. Antaria was too caught up in watching her mother and being pulled to her feet by Jalen, she didn't notice two pairs of eyes watching her every move...

**Paige and Chibi-Chazz: The Hedges**

"Dang!" Carter hissed. "Why does Antaria have to act so oblivious."

"Whadda ya mean?" Paige asked, pulling her bushy brown hair behind her shoulder.

"Okay, see how my cousin is acting all normal?" Carter replied.

"Yeah?" Paige said confused.

"Well, to everyone else, that means she's _not_ normal." Carter explained, Paige's lips formed an 'o'. "She's totally crushing on Jalen."

"An eleven-year-old Chibi realized that?" Paige thought surprised.

Carter froze up for a minute and looked away from his cousin and her crush. He shook his head and looked towards his sister and the bruenette older twin son of Tyranno Hassleberry. His sister was eyeing Colton and she was flirting across the room. Carter let out a sigh and looked towards his best friend.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked.

"Paige, can you do me a favor?" Carter asked.

"What?" she replied.

"Kill me before your brother starts dating my sister." Carter muttered, hanging his head.

**The Next Day: Parent's Departute**

"Paige and Carter are what?" Tyranno and Chazz yelled together.

"Staying here to spend some time with their siblings." Phoebe and Tamara replied.

"Bye Mommy!" Paige cried, flying to her mother and hugging her. "By Daddy! I'll see you in a week!"

"Now, you mind your sister, you hear." Tama was telling Carter.

"Bye, Dad." Carter said, Chazz was given a glare by Tama before he hugged his son.

"Tara." Chazz said, turning to his daughter.

"Yes, Dad?" Tara asked, gulping.

"Make sure you brother isn't kidnapped by Kiara." Chazz chuckled.

Tara relaxed, she then saluted her father. "Aye, aye, Capitan!"

"We'll be here again... soon." Jaden was telling Jalen, he winked. "Make sure you keep that girlfriend of yours."

"_Dad_..." Jalen said. "Antaria's my _best _friend, not my _girl_friend."

"Just ignore him." Alexis muttered, Jalen hugged her.

"Remember, over Christmas Break, you're coming home." Bastion reminded Kiara.

"Yes, father." Kiara replied.

"You and Tara try not to kill each other." Viola kidded.

"We will." Kiara said, her wide chocolate brown eyes smiling.

Her parent's hugged her before boarding the yacht with Phoebe and Tyranno, Chazz and Tama, Atticus and Reia, and Jaden and Alexis. Zac and Kalai were hugging their son and their neice together while Severus was hiding behind his mother. Stacey was rolling her eyes as Tyler and Antaria joined them. Antaria hugged her aunt and smiled softly at Kalai and Zac. Tyler managed to hug Severus when he wasn't looking and Eyealon was kissed on the forehead by Tyler. It was time for them to leave. The Truesdales' and the Jamersons' boarded as well. Only Tyler remained.

"Mum... I'll miss you." Antaria said.

"It's alright my little one..." Tyler hushed as Antaria hugged her tightly.

"Tell Daddy I love him." Antaria then said softly.

"I'm sorry he couldn't come." Tyler apoligized. She looked at Tara. "And tell Tara that is she doesn't keep an eye on you and Carter, she'll be grounded by _me._"

"I can't believe I'm going to have a little brother/sister soon." Antaria said, after laughing at her mother's comment.

"Same here! Just half a year to go!" Tyler laughed, her accent wonderfully sweet. She then whispered in her daughter's ear, "Make sure you snatch up Jalen!"

"MUM!" Antaria cried, taken aback.

Tyler laughed before she boarded the yacht and it took off...

Meanwhile, Carter was clinging to Tara in fear of Kiara. Paige was riding on Wyatt's back in a piggy-back-ride. Leona and Severus had snuck off somewhere together. (Oo-la-la! Sorry, my friend says that alot...) Eyealon and Wyatt were tickling Paige while Tyra and Raven were running around. (Raven was chasing her... I think something about a 'Stuck-up, wart faced, evil, witch'...) Kiara was twirling her hair while talking to Michael. And Jalen was trying to prevent Raven from squishing Tyra and Antaria at the same time.

"RAVEN! DON'T!" Jalen cried out as Raven snatched Tyra by the front of her Slifer Blazer and was about to punch her.

"Geroff!" Tyra screamed.

"Let her go!" said an unfamiliar voice.

Everyone froze at once and looked in the direction from where the voice was coming from. Antaria was standing there, her fists cleched, her teeth gritted, and sheer surprise in her eyes. She spoke again.

"Let her go, Raven!" Antaria said fiercely, her voice cold and harsh. Raven didn't move. "I said now!"

Raven released Tyra and advanced on Antaria. Jalen was about to step in, when a tanned hand grabbed his shoulder. Jalen whirled around and looked at Cole, his face looked shocked.

"Let Antaria take care of this." he said firmly.

"But, Raven-" Jalen began, Tara cut him off.

"Antaria needs to fend for herself. Let her while she can." Tara said softly.

Antaria was transfixed in determination. Raven was about to hit her, when Antaria dodged the blow and rolled out of the way. She stood up and did a _grande jete_ before gracefully using a _pirouette._ She stopped herself in a matter of time and kicked Raven in the stomach, sending her flying to the ground. Antaria was breathing hard and she looked flustered.

"This is what you get," Antaria said harshly, Raven sat up and looked at her in horror, "when you treat others differently because they aren't exactly like you. You're prejudice, Raven, and unless you change your ways now... in the end, you'll be all alone... forever. You shall become... Forever Lost."

**Two Days Later: Jalen and Cole: The Slifer Dorms**

"Damn..." Cole muttered as Jalen dropped his books, causing him a distraction as he tried playing a chord on his ancient-looking guitar.

"Sorry, Cole." Jalen said, ever since Cole had stopped Jalen, they had started hanging out more.

Learning that they had so much in common, like fangirls and their music abilities, they had become as thick as thieves in the past two days. Jalen liked to play the drums and bass while Cole played the guitar. If Wyatt wasn't always reading, they could start a band! Jalen picked up his schoolwork and placed it on desk in the music studio that the school had changed Chazz Princeton's old dorm into. For students to use if nessecary. Jalen and Cole had gotten permission to use it for Open House the next week.

"It's okay, Jay." Cole replied, he smiled as he began to play.

"Hey, stop for a second." Jalen said after a few minutes.

"What is it?" Cole asked, ceasing at once.

"Shh... listen." Jalen replied, Cole and Jalen listened closely.

"It's singing..." Cole realized.

The two adolescent boys stood up and opened the door. Outside, Tara and Antaria were singing and dancing. Their eyes closed as Antaria did ballet positions and Tara just danced around. They were singing, listening to their CPDA's, and both sounded excellent.

"The other side, the other side, I want you to see, the other side, the other side, the other side of me..." Tara was singing, she was moving her hips and her black spanish skirt flowed around them as she danced faster. Her arms moving like a gypsy's. She twirled around, her shimmering hot pink and lavender top moving with her torso and Cole's face burned as she watched her dancing. His forest green eyes widening and the gold in them expanding. Jalen looked at Tara, then Cole, and blinked. Tara continued to sing with her melodious voice, "I hold the key, to both realities. The girl that I want you to know, if only I could show..."

Tara froze at once when her jet-black hair swished against her back and her gypsy green eyes opened. Paralyzed, she saw Cole staring at her, his mouth hanging open, and his face blood red. Jalen was still watching Antaria gracefully dancing like a butterfly. He had the same identical look on his face as her jet-black hair flowed around her shoulders. She had started singing a completly differnet song after Tara had stopped.

_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I am nothing more than to see you there  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn_

If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love  
Then let me never ever wake again  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn 

Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream  
It's not real, but it's ours...  
Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn  
Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn ...

A/N: I love 'Before the Dawn'! And if you listen to it, then hear 'Anywhere', it connects! LOL! And I got the idea for Tara and Cole from Divine Child's oneshot! I do not own it or them! Okay, back to the story...

"Ani!" Tara finally shouted, Antaria opened her amethyst eyes and looked at Tara and the boys, then let out a frightened squeak. Jalen and Cole were still frozen in complete surprise. Both girls faces were scarlet and flaming hot. Embarrasment coursing through their veins as Tara spoke again. "Please, tell us you didn't see us..."

Cole and Jalen finally came to life and winked at each other. Entering flirt mode at once.

"Well, I can always say I didn't..." Cole teased, walking towards Tara.

"Isn't that right?" Jalen said, he smiled as Antaria stepped closer to Tara, her pleated lavender and white plaid swishing with her quick movement. She was confused at what was going on. Tara had to smile. "Well, are we going to tell?"

"I dunno, Jalen, should we?" Cole asked, he placed a finger to his face and pretended to think.

"You wouldn't dare..." Tara said, she tried to glare at Cole, but her smile blocked it.

"How about you find out?" Cole replied, stepping really close to Tara.

"Or..." Tara said mischieviously. "How about I do this?"

Tara seized Cole's arm and flipped him over her shoulder. He landed with a thud on his back and blinked in complete surprise. Jalen jumped as Tara advanced on him. Antaria blinked her amethyst eyes and watched, too confused and stunned to do anything except stand there.

"Whoa, calm down there, Tara." said Jalen, he backed away slowly as Cole sat up. "Tara!"

"What's the big deal spying on us!" Tara demanded, she seized the back of Jalen's blazer as he turned to flee.

"We weren't spying!" Jalen cried, Antaria giggled and Cole smiled at Tara softly. "Cole! Help me!"

"I don't think so." Cole replied lazily.

"COLTON KENZAN HASSLEBERRY?" Jalen screamed, before wriggling out of his blazer and taking off. A dust trail following him. Tara watched after him in surprise, still holding his blazer. Jalen's distant voice calling, "HELP ME! A PSYCHOTIC MADWOMAN IS AFTER ME!"

"What'd I do?" Tara asked innocently, Cole only chuckled, the pain in his lower back intense.

"Tara?" Antaria said sweetly. "Can I please see Jay's blazer?"

"Sure." Tara replied, Antaria caught it and smirked.

"Hey! Where are ya going?" Tara cried after Antaria, as she took off.

"Somewhere!" sang Antaria. "I'll be back soon!"

**After An Akward Silence: A Few Minutes Later... **(Lots of Tara/Cole Fluff comin' up! Disclaimer: I do not own 3 Doors Down's 'Kryptonite!')

Cole and Tara looked at one another, both blushing as they realized they were alone. Finally, just the two of them. No Antaria, no Tyra, no Jalen, no Wyatt, no Eyealon, no Kiara, and no Michael. Just Cole Hassleberry and Tara Princeton. Their feelings taking control almost at once.

"Oh my gosh..." Tara was thinking. She forced herself to stay cool.

"Here goes nothing..." Cole told himself.

Tara slowly looked at her feet as Cole stood up, he came up next to her and touched her shoulder. She then looked at him with her gypsy green eyes. The grey flecks like refelctions on water. Cole and Tara looked at one another, as if a soft singing was inside their minds. To Tara's and Cole's surprise, Cole started singing softly, singing to her. He sang a song his father had taught him. A song that Cole would never sing to anyone else...

_I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon_

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

Tara started to sing as well, the music in her mind. She continued to stare in Cole's forest green eyes. Taking in the flecks in them as pure as the gold sun.

_I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!

Cole and Tara stopped at the same time. Very slowly, Tara took his hand and brought her face closer to his. Her eyes halfway closed. Cole closed his eyes too as he felt Tara press her soft lips against his. The scent of her soft jet-black hair was of strawberries. Strawberries and Apples. Cole's other hand came to Tara's face and he stroked her soft face gently as they continued to kiss. Her velvety skin and soft lips was all he could think about. Tara refused to stop. Unfortunatly for them, they didn't know that somebody saw them... somebody who would never keep a secret. Someone who was dying to tell that very moment. Cole's older sister, Leona.

**That Evening: Dinnertime **(Hehehehehe... this should be good)

"What's going on?" asked everyone at once.

"We're all eating together tonight!" Carter and Paige cried happily.

Since it was later than usual, the Slifer Meal Hall was empty of students. Paige and Carter had made a huge dinner and they secretly had a plan up their sleeves. Paige indicated to the tables.

"Please find the seat with your name." she said smirking, everyone quickly did.

A/N: Here's the seating chart.

**Table 1: **Jalen/Antaria and Tara/Cole.

**Table 2:** Leona/Severus and Kiara/Michael.

**Table 3: **Eyealon/Wyatt and Paige/Carter.

**Table 4:** Raven/Aléa and Tyra/Empty Seat.

Okay, I see that I need to get three more Boy OC's for the 4th table... Back to the fanfic.

"Is it just me, or are Cole and Tara acting strange?" Antaria whispered to Jalen.

"I think it's both of us." Jalen said, sweatdroping.

"Good. Then I'm not alone." said Antaria relieved.

Tara and Cole were sending secret glances at one another. Under the table, they were holding hands. Antaria's mind began to wander and little chibi versions of her and Jalen filled her mind. She was lost in lalaland...

"Dinner is served!" Carter cried.

"Isn't my little Chibi-Chazz so adorable?" Kiara squealed to Leona.

"I know!" Leona said, she smiled slyly at Cole, who looked at her confused.

Carter heared Kiara and sweatdropped, Paige patting him on the back. Everyone began eating and talking like normal, but they all were silenced by Leona standing up and making a loud crash. All eyes were on her.

"Cole, Tara." she began, smirking evilly. "Do you have something to tell us?"

"No..." Tara and Cole said, they looked down.

"Then I'll have to do it for you." Leona said, still smirking. "Everyone! Today, true love was found! May I present to you the promising new couple, Cole and Tara!"

Cole and Tara fell backwards, both having anime confusion swirls in their eyes. Everyone dropped their utensils and stared at the two. They weakly stood up and glared at Leona, who was giggling uncontrollably. Tara started to growl as Cole put an arm out to keep her back. As if to tell her 'She's-my-sister-I'll-handle-it.', Tara watched him walk towards Leona, who jumped and quickly ran out of the room, Cole chasing after her.

"Um... okay?" Tara said, she looked at Antaria confused.

Antaria had suddenly tried to speak, but nothing came out. She cleared her throat and tried again. Still nothing. Jalen and Tara quickly jumped to her side and she indicated she lost her voice. Paige and Carter looked at each other, a new plan forming.

"Maybe she needs some air." Carter suggested, he looked at Jalen. "Why don't you take her rowing on Obelisk Lake?"

"That's a good idea." Jalen said suddenly.

Paige had to hide her joy as she quickly coughed. What Jalen didn't expect was that Chibi-Chazz was about to strike...

**Obelisk Lake: **

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own 'Kiss the Girl'. And the next part is totally like the Little Mermaid... Don't kill me!

"I'm sorry you lost your voice, Butterfly." Jalen said softly.

Antaria weakly smiled, angry with herself. They looked up as they heard soft music playing. Confusion written upon their faces. Antaria propped her head up and stared at Jalen, who shrugged. Neither had recognized Paige's voice singing.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl _

"Do you hear that?" Jalen asked, his curiousity overwhelming him.

Antaria caught on quickly and shook her head. Anger and happiness filled in her and towards Paige Hallie Hassleberry and Carter Taran Princeton.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl _

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy   
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it a shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl 

"Antaria, are you okay?" asked Jalen, his tempations getting the better of him.

Antaria smiled and listened to Paige's voice. She leaned towards Jalen, her amethyst eyes completely fileld with excitement. Jalen smiled at her, nervousness filling inside his stomach as it knotted up and butterflies filled it. He stopped rowing and let the boat float on the surface of the lake, the golden moonlight shining on Antaria and making her hair shine. He leaned closer to her as well and she allowed him to touch her hand. Chibi-blushes filled her cheeks as they drifted towards a weeping willow on the banks.

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl _

The willows leaves surronded them and Antaria closed her eyes somewhat. Anxiety filled her body and her heart was pounding. Jalen's golden brown eyes shining as the moonlight coming from inbetween the leaves landed upon them. Jalen spoke again.

"Antaria... there's something about you... something I can't explain..." he whispered, leaning even closer.

Their faces were inches apart and Antaria felt as if her secretist dream was coming true. She desperatly wished her voice would return. From the banks, Paige and Carter watched in anticapation. They gripped each other's arms and leaned forward, watching intensly. Paige still singing into the microphone connected to the karaoke machine hidden in the rowboat.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la   
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la   
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl   
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl_

You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl...

"You're really pretty, Butterfly." Jalen whispered, he touched her face and she blushed, but the smile remained. "I've never met a girl duelist as cute and sweet as you."

Her eyes said it all, but Jalen couldn't bring himself to believe them. He was dying to kiss Antaria, but he held back. Something inside made him. As if he was forbbiden from any actions of love. Antaria could sense it and she finally leaned back, looking away from Jalen in disappointment and sadness. Carter and Paige collapsed and fell into the lake. Jalen and Antaria heard the splash and looked around in bewilderment.

"We were _soooo_ close!" Paige cried as she pulled herself and Carter out of the water. She looked ready to cry. "I hate love!"

"I'm hate it when we fail!" Carter wailed.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "I hate it when things like that happen..."**

**Izzaliza: falls over like Chibi-Chazz and Paige "After all that, they didn't! Geez!"**

**SF4E: "Are you going to be okay?"**

**Izzaliza: "Just leave me here to die..."**

**SF4E: Rolls eyes "I'm now changing the review thing to 3 reviews or more!"**

**Izzaliza: "Sooo close!"**

**SF4E: "Ignore her... Please R&R!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	10. Chapter 9

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Okay, I want to do a Oneshot with Jalen and Antaria, and it's seriously driving me up the wall! Because I know how I'm gonna get them together in this story, but I want the oneshot to be different, but I don't wanna confuse anyone!"**

**Divine Child: "You're having issues, aren't you?"**

**SF4E: "Yes!"**

**Divine Child: "I'll try and help ya out..."**

**SF4E: "Okay, this chapter is Raven/Jalen stuff. I hate it, but it's required."**

**Divine Child: "Raven's gonna get it."**

**SF4E: "I thought she already did."**

**Divine Child: "Oh yeah! Ironically from Antaria too."**

**SF4E: "I love stories... and reading."**

**Divine Child: 'Now you're just sounding like a sappier female version of Wyatt."**

**Wyatt: distantly "I HEARD THAT!"**

**SF4E: Disclaimer: I Do Not own YGO GX, or DC's OC's. I only own my insanity and my adolescent imagination.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter IX**

**Changes**

**Antaria's Dorm: **

"I hope your voice comes back." Jalen said again, as they reached Antaria's dorm. Jalen quickly kissed Antaria's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Butterfly. Remember we're going to have lunch together."

Antaria nodded and she touched her cheek in surprise. Her best friend walking away. Half disappointed with himself, the other half filled with glee.

**Raven's Dorm:**

"Dammit!" Raven cried in frustration, she put her head against the cold rain streaked window of her dorm. "I can't stop thinking about what she said!"

_This is what you get when you treat others differently because they aren't exactly like you. You're prejudice, Raven, and unless you change your ways now... in the end, you'll be all alone... forever. You shall become... Forever Lost._

"Maybe she's right..." Raven muttered. "By acting tough, Jalen won't even look at me."

Something clicked. Raven turned to the full length mirror and sighed. A smirk then came onto her exotic face.

"But if I change... I'll be able to win Jalen's heart." Raven realized.

Raven untied her bandanna and let it fall to the floor. Her feathered side-swept bangs fell into her forest green eyes, giving her a mysterious look. When she wanted to, and didn't look menacing, she was actually a very beautiful girl. She then opened her closet and pulled out the Ra Yellow skirt she despised. Removing her khaki pants and black boots, she slipped on the skirt and tied up the laces of the Ra Yellow Sneakers she had aquired. Raven sat down and opened a box underneath her vanity table. An unopened gift from her mother. Raven gulped as she looked at all the cosmetics and girly things.

"Geez, Mom, why wouldn't you let me sell these things to Leona?" Raven sighed. "But if I really want Jalen, I have to do this..."

**Antaria and Tara's Dorm:**

"Your voice better come back soon!" Tara whined, she handed Antaria a cup of warm green tea.

Antaria nodded in agreement. Just as Carter entered the dorm, his hair wet and a grim look on his face.

"What happened?" Tara dared to ask.

"I fell." Carter said, his hazy green eyes closed and his eyebrow twitching.

"Where?" Tara asked, Antaria was shaking with silent laughter at her cousin's appearance.

"In water. Leave me alone about it." Carter replied bitterly, before rushing into the bathroom, with his pajamas, to take a shower. Muttering, "Girls, don't know when to stay quiet..."

"What're we going to do with him?" Tara asked the ceiling.

Antaria smiled and shrugged. She then stood up and walked to her desk. The amethyst rose in a vase on it. Jalen's poem next to it. Antaria sighed deeply as she touched the soft petals and started to dance. Tara watched as Antaria did _jete_s and _plies_ across the room. Amuzement in Tara's gypsy green eyes.

"She's really in love..." Tara realized.

Antaria twirled around slowly, the music was in her heart. Her mind focused on mainly Jalen. Chibi images filled her mind once more. Antaria was head over heels... that was for sure.

**Jalen's Dorm: About an Hour Later**

_**Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!**_

"Jalen!" a female voice unfamiliar to him called. Another rock hit the window. "Jalen!"

"What?" Jalen hissed, opening the window a little too fast. A rock flew in and hit him in the head. "Ow!"

"Sorry!" the girl cried.

Jalen rubbed his head and looked back down. His jaw dropping mentally. The girl was gorgeous! Her ebony shoulder length black hair rippled onto her shoulders. Feathered side-swept bangs hung above her forest green eyes. Her Ra Yellow uniform fit her snuggly. Jalen looked her over and she giggled.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked, smiling.

"Raven?" Jalen choked out. "Is that you?"

"Sure is." Raven said, she laughed again as Jalen darted out of his dorm and towards her.

"What happened?" Jalen demanded, when he was standing in front of the her.

Raven shook her head.

"Not tellin'." she said mischeviously.

"Oh, c'mon, Ray! Tell me!" Jalen pleaded.

Raven leaned towards him.

"Okay, for a price." she said, her forest green eyes sparkling.

"Uh..." Jalen said, taken aback. "What is it?"

"How about a date?" Raven said cooly, almost too cooly.

Jalen broke into a cold sweat. What had happened to Raven? Not so long ago, she was a hardcore Milatary Brat. She was rough, harsh, and prejudice. But now... she seemed almost nice. Like Tyra and Leona. Jalen's mouth twitched into an unresisting smile, his plans with Antaria flying completely out of his mind.

"Oh...kay." Jalen said finally.

"Great! How 'bout tomorrow we eat lunch together?" Raven said happily.

"That's a wonderful idea." Jalen agreed.

**The Next Day: Lunchtime**

"Where is he?" Antaria thought, she looked around sadly for the dark brown haired Slifer. "It's not like Jay to be late..."

"Antaria!" a voice called.

Antaria turned around and saw Tara and Cole heading towards her. They were holding hands and beaming at her.

"Aw, how sweet." Antaria thought, as she waved to them. "They make such a great couple..."

"What's going on?" Tara asked her cousin.

Antaria looked at the dirt path and spotted a long stick. She quickly grabbed it and wrote out a message.

"'I'm suppossed to have lunch with Jalen, but he's late. Have you seen him?'" Cole read aloud, he shook his head. "Sorry, Ani."

Antaria cocked her head to the side in confusion and surprise, Tara sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. Tara then looked at Antaria in surprise.

"Wait..." she said slowly. "I think Kiara said something about Jalen eating lunch with Raven... Kiara told me Raven's acting different and not a bully anymore too."

Antaria's face fell at once. Her amethyst eyes going wide, the grey flecks in them sharpening and becoming darker. Her hands flew up to her mouth in horror. As if her voice had been trapped in a sound-proof jar, it shattered, and her voice erupted from within her.

"JALEN!" she screamed, taking off.

Cole and Tara stood there, their minds filled with confusion about what just happened.

**That Night: The Obelisk Library**

A/N: Hehe, I'm adding this little twist to my story. My Oneshot, 'Comfort', is going to be in this part of this chapter. Please don't kill me!

Wyatt closed his Stephen King book and looked around the Obelisk Library. To his surprise, he saw a short girl with amethyst eyes crying silently in one of the huge library chairs. Her light blue bangs were sticking to her face because of the tears. Her jet-black hair was falling over her shoulders as well. Wyatt stood up and made his way to her. He had never noticed how pretty she was.

"But she's Eyealon's cousin. She's still trapped." Wyatt thought. "She's still lost in the darkness of heartbreak. Could I be her comfort?"

Antaria looked up as the eldest male Hassleberry walked over to her. She closed the bloodstained book on dragons, her mother had given her, in her lap and looked into Wyatt's dark green eyes as he approached. They were filled with kindness. A softer kindness that she had never laid eyes upon before.

"But he's _her_ brother... She's the one who took away Jalen..." Antaria told herself sadly. "She's the one who changed on purpose so he would forget me... Abandon me... Break my heart..."

"Hey." Wyatt said, his brown hair falling into his dark green eyes.

"Hi." Antaria replied, surprisingly steady.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked.

"Do I look okay?" was all Antaria replied.

"It's Raven, isn't it?" Wyatt said, recognizing the tone of Antaria's voice.

"Of course." Antaria said angry. "She goes and pulls a fake act, all to steal-"

"You loved him, didn't you?" Wyatt smirked, Antaria looked away from his eyes, her face crimson. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Antaria remained silent, Wyatt got on one knee and rested an arm on the chair.

"Did he love you?" Wyatt asked, his voice gentle and firm at the same time.

"I don't know." Antaria admitted, she refused to look at Wyatt's face.

"Do he ever kiss you?" asked Wyatt softly.

"Once." Antaria admitted.

"Was it like this?"

"Wha-"

Antaria was cut off by Wyatt gently kissing her. She closed her eyes and felt him pull out of the kiss.

"Well?" Wyatt asked.

"No." Antaria managed to say, her face still crimson.

"What do you think that was?" Wyatt asked, a soft smile on his lips.

"Comfort." Antaria whispered.

"You're going to be alright." Wyatt whispered back, sincerely.

Wyatt held out his hand, very slowly, Antaria grasped it and he pulled her to her feet. He then retrieved his book before he led her out of the library.

**The Next Day: Wyatt and Eyealon**

A/N: Okay, another Oneshot! But this one belongs to Divine Child. Disclaimer: I don't own DC's 'Chocolat'.

Wyatt had his nose stuck in another Stephen King novel. He had gotten them from his Uncle Kyle, his mom's brother who had every single one. It was his usual time to just be left by himself. He already did all of his homework, practiced dueling, etc. Now it was some 'me' time for Wyatt Hassleberry. He was about to go into the fourteenth chapter when his stomach started to growl. He tried to ignore it, but it distracted him from reading.

"Great, it's not even dinner yet and I'm already hungry. Curse dad for giving me his appetite."

He shut the book, marking its place, before he left his dorm room, which he got all to himself. He made his way to the Obelisk Cafeteria. He looked around. They did have some snacks left out for students.

"Nothing that looks great," Wyatt made a face.

He turned on his heel to find some vending machines.

"There has to be some damn food around here!" As soon as he found a vending machine, all the good stuff was taken."Damn!" He hit the machine with his fist.

"You pissed off at something?" Wyatt stoped and turned around to see Eyealon, standing there with something in her hand. A chocolate covered strawberry was already in her mouth as soon as she had asked him the question.

"Um, not really." He sighed. He might as well suffer til dinner.

"You hungry?"

Wyatt's eyes lit up, "Well, a little but you know…I can wait."

Eyealon just finished off the strawberry in her mouth. She smiled at him with those big grey eyes. Wyatt shook the feeling aside.

"Are you sure?" Eyealon asked, looking down at her plate to grab another strawberry.

He watched as she ate one very slowly, as if she was tempting him. "Are you teasing me?" He narrowed his eyes to watch her.

All she did was shrug. After she finished it, she came up to him. "What? You want one?" Her eyes blinking innocently, waving the plate under his nose.

"I don't know, maybe I-" Wyatt was interrupted when she took one and popped it in his mouth. Actually she began to feed him. He took a bite, the sweet tart juices filling his mouth along with the chocolate.

"Mmm, good." He swallowed his bite. He then bit the strawberry again, his eyes staring directly into Eyealon's.

His lips brushed against her finger tips, causing her to blush. Wyatt saw her blushing, causing him to smirk.

"What's wrong?" He said with his mouth full.

"Nothing," Eyealon replied, she wiped her fingers off of her skirt.

"You want one?" Wyatt teased, he held up one dipped in white chocolate.

"Well I-" She was interrupted when he began to feed her.

"Good?" Wyatt smirked as she licked the juice off her lips.

"Yeah, want to go someplace more comfortable to eat these at?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Sure." Wyatt took the container away from Eyealon and led her outside, his arm linked with hers.

**Jalen and Antaria: Outside of the Main Building**

"Hi Antaria!" Jalen said happily.

Antaria looked at him, anger in her heart. She held her books tighter to her chest and brushed past him, hard. Jalen lost his balance and landed on his bottom. He stood up, confusion in his golden brown eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Jalen asked.

"What's wrong?" Antaria snapped, she turned around, her face red with anger. "What's wrong? You breaking promises! That's what!"

"What're you talking about?" demanded Jalen.

"You ditched our date!" Antaria shouted. "You abandoned me for Raven!"

Jalen's eyes widened when he remembered that he had made plans with her. He looked down in shame.

"It's finally sinking in. Isn't it?" Antaria said, her voice cold and bitter. "At least I have true friends."

"Like who?" shouted Jalen.

"Like Wyatt!" Antaria screamed, her hand covered her mouth as she gave away her secret comfort and first kiss.

"Looks like I'm not the only one being dishonest." Jalen muttered, he turned his back to her.

"You ruined everything!" Antaria choked out, the hot tears falling over. "Go find your girlfriend!"

"Fine! I will!" Jalen yelled after her as she fled towards the Obelisk Dorms. His breathing was jagged. He then realized what he had done. He began scolding himself. "Jay, you moron... what have you done to Butterfly?"

**Antaria's and Tara's Dorm:**

A/N: I don't own Hannah Montana's 'I Miss You'...

Antaria dropped her belongings on the floor as soon as she reached her dorm. The tears still falling. She ran to her desk and snatched up the poem, ripping it to shreds. She then grabbed the vase with the rose and threw it. It shattered against the opposite wall as Antaria flung herself onto her bed, sobbing into her pillow. Her anger and jealousy getting the best of her. Tara and Kiara entered the dorm and saw the mess. Kiara let out a low whistle in surprise.

"Looks like she's been having a bad day." she muttered, she bent down and picked up the shredded remains of the poem.

"Ani?" Tara said, she sat down next to Antaria, who was crying harder than ever. "Ani, what's wrong?"

Antaria didn't answer. Tara, taking pity on the shorter girl, rubbed her back and coaxed her. She began singing softly to her.

_I miss you,  
I miss you're smile,  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while_

_And even though we're different now,  
You're still here somehow,  
My heart won't let you go,  
And I need you to know,_

_I miss you,  
Shalalalala,  
I miss you..._

Antaria finally looked up as Kiara joined them on the bed. Kiara's smile and caring eyes made Antaria smile too. Tara hugged her little cousin and looked at Kiara in fear. As if asking her 'What-if-she-has-another-attack?', Kiara answered 'We'll-just-have-to-wait-and-see...'. The three friends hugged still as Tara's voice still lingered in Antaria's heart. She was thinking of her father. If only he was the one holding her right now... if only she knew if he was alright... But some things remain unanswered...

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Yay! Chapter 9 is complete! WOOT!"**

**Divine Child: "You're hyper again..."**

**SF4E: "How observent of you."**

**Jalen: "Why are you making us fight?"**

**Antaria: "Yeah, meanie!"**

**SF4E: "It increases the suspense."**

**Divine Child: "Cool idea using the Oneshots in the chappie."**

**SF4E: "Thank you!"**

**Divine Child: "So, what's the latest news with Aster?"**

**SF4E: "As of now, Aster and Veconia are divorced and Aster is remarried to DC's very own Maylin Price! Now she'll leave my Syrus alone and I'm happy!"**

**Divine Child: "And as of now, Tyler Princeton is now in my fanfic 'I Got Nerve'! And she's paired off with Syrus."**

**SF4E: "She better be..."**

**Divine Child: hastily "No worries mate!"**

**SF4E: "3 or more reviews please!"**

**Divine Child: "For the sake of humanity, please review!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	11. Chapter 10

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: slams the door closed as Jaden/Alexis fans with pitchforks chase her "Why, oh why, did I write that oneshot about Zane and Veconia/Alexis!"**

**Divine Child: flees into room from opposite exit and locks it. "Geez. Anime spirits are moody."**

**SF4E: "At least you don't have people trying to murder you."**

**Divine Child: "Well, at least you don't have your Anime Spirits trying to kill ya for writing the oneshots in the first place!"**

**SF4E and Divine Child: sigh in unison "This is bad."**

**SF4E: "At least our 'I Got Nerve' oneshots worked together perfectly."**

**Divine Child: "Yeah. Ironically, mine was written first and it comes after your ones about Ty and Sy."**

**SF4E: "Here's the order we wrote them. 'My Darling Angel', 'Undying Love', 'Within Temptation', 'Exodus', 'Anywhere' and 'Missing'."**

**Divine Child: nods "And this is how they fit together: Within Temptation, Exodus, Anywhere, Missing, My Darling Angel, and finally Undying Love."**

**SF4E: "My Darling Angel was _soooo_ fluffy!"**

**Divine Child: "So was Undying Love. Just ask Maylin."**

**SF4E: "Isn't she some psychotic closet worshipper of Tyler and Syrus now?"**

**Divine Child: "Don't even mention it..."**

**SF4E: "Whatever floats your boat. And this is the chappie when the Phoenix Children come in!"**

**Divine Child: Disclaimer: SF4E doesn't own YGO GX, only her OC's. I own my OC's, And please check out the Forever Lost oneshots! They're awesome! Well, please R&R! And thanx for reviewing Chapter IX!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter X**

**The Phoenix Returns**

**Duel Academy Main Building:**

"Oh, excuse me." Antaria said politely as she bumped into a boy her age. She froze as she saw silver locks and honey-brown eyes. Her voice caught in her throat as she looked at her cousin's half-brother. "Ash? Oh my..."

Antaria fainted and the silver haired boy quickly grabbed her at once. He sighed deeply as he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the Nurse's Office. The Nurse, a kind woman with sandy brown hair and blue eyes, started to tisk.

"Ashton Phoenix, did you have fangirls fainting at your feet again?"

"No, this is my... er... sister's cousin." Ash said akwardly. "Melody."

A/N: Wacko twist! Ms. Fontaine's granddaughter is Melody! Hehe! Okay, she's a minor character that Leona helps out.

"Leona!" Melody called out. "Leona!" She shook her head in annoyance. "That Hassleberry is so distracted..."

Leona Hassleberry appeared and she squeaked when she saw Ash. Her eyes travelled away from his as she looked at Antaria's limp body, her face pink. She immediatly set to work and found some chocolate.

"Put her on the bed." Melody ordered, Ash did so. "Poor girl... she looks no older than 12."

"She's almost 16." Ash said hotly.

So what if Antaria wasn't technically his cousin? His half-sister was. That was good enough for him. Ash looked down as he thought of Willow Ariel Phoenix. His father's first daughter to his first wife. Willow was so much like her mother, Veconia. He was glad that she lived with her grandmother and mother in England. Away from him, and his two brothers. Now Antaria and he could have a normal family relationship. Like his mother and her mother before them. Ash was handed the chocolate by Leona and he was ordered to give it to Antaria once she stirred. Ash waited patiently.

**The Slifer Dorms: Tyra's Dorm**

"Ouch!" Tyra muttered, she glared at the rude boys that had pushed her out of their way. "Jerks..."

"Hey, are you okay?" a gentle, polite, male voice asked from above her. She looked up at a boy calling down from the landing above. She pointed at herself in disbelief. "Yeah, you. Tyra Hassleberry."

"How do you know my name?" Tyra demanded at once.

"What's the matter? Never seen me before? I'm friends with your brother." the boy with platinum blonde hair and deep blue eyes said, teasing her and being serious at the same time.

"Eddie?" Tyra said.

"Well, it's actually Edo, but whatever floats your boat." Edo Phoenix said, the recently turned fifteen-year-old genius hopped down the last five stairs and smiled at the pretty brunette Slifer girl. "Eddie's cool with me."

"What did Wyatt do? Kidnap ya?" Tyra said, placing her hands on her hips as she half-smiled at him.

"Nah. Dad and Mom wanted Ash, Vento, and me to get into Duel Academy." Edo explained.

"Where is the prep?" Tyra smirked. "Ashton?"

"Dunno. Probably in the nurse's office because girls keep on fainting at his feet." Edo replied. "And by the way, he's not a prep. He's just polite and is like your twin brother. And Vento is... somewhere."

Tyra laughed as Edo smiled at her. His eyes shining from behind his platinum blonde bangs. She felt surprisingly tongue-tied around Eddie. She had known him all her life... what had changed? Was Tyra in love?

**Outside the Ra Yellow Dorms:**

"He's cute." Kiara whispered to Aléa and she giggled.

A boy with black hair and honey-brown eyes smiled at them. Aléa chose to ignore the younger boy as she looked towards the sky. Thinking of her boyfriend, the adopted son of Yugi and Téa Motou, Zindane. Kiara smiled warmly at the boy and he made his way towards her.

"Hi! I'm Vento Phoenix! The Youngest of the Phoenix Brothers!" he said hyperly.

"Pleased to meetcha." Kiara said, laughing. "I'm Kiara Lyndis Misawa. Daughter of Pr. Bastion Misawa."

"The famous formula guy? Sweet!" Vento exclaimed. He checked out Aléa. "So, who's your friend?"

"Aléa Rhodes." Kiara said smiling. "Cousin to Jalen Yuki."

"The Prince of Games, huh?" Vento grinned. "Maybe I'll get a chance to duel him like my dad dueled his dad."

"Doubt it." Aléa said suddenly. "Jalen never duels unless it's important."

"Hey, don't be so touchy." Vento said.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go call my _boyfriend_." Aléa said angry, she stormed off.

"You should meet Colton Hassleberry. You two will get along great!" Kiara exclaimed to Vento.

"Cool." Vento said.

**Back to the Nurse's Office:**

"Ani!" Tara cried as she rushed to her cousin's side. She looked at Ash. "Ashton. What happened?"

"She fainted. I've been waiting for a while for her to wake up." Ash explained.

Tara took Antaria's wrist and felt a pulse. She then examined Antaria's face and realized that Antaria wasn't just unconcious, she was having a catatonic attack! Ash looked at Tara's face and suddenly realized something was wrong.

"Get help." Tara whispered. "Now."

**That Night: The Nurse's Office**

"She's not going to wake." Cole explained to the boys. "Antaria's having a hard attack. She's fine physically, but mentally..."

"She's not herself." Tara finished, she stroked her cousin's face. "Ani... please... come back."

"Where's Jalen?" Paige dared to ask.

"Out." Tyra said huffily. "With Raven."

"What?" Edo demanded. "When his friend is in a state like this? What kind of a friend is that?"

"I'm gonna have a little talk with Raven." Tyra declared.

"We're coming with you." Wyatt said, he was comforting the crying Eyealon.

Cole nodded with Leona, "Yeah. We're tired of her."

Paige sighed and Carter patted her arm reassuringly.

"Okay. If we have too..."

"I think we need to get Mom in this too." Leona smirked.

**When Everyone Else is Gone...**

Jalen Alexander Yuki entered the silent ward. His eyes filled with tears as he looked at Antaria's motionless body. Moving quicker than a shadow, Jalen was at Antaria's side, her hand in his.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered. "Butterfly... please... I'm sorry."

**Antaria's Mind:**

Antaria was sitting in the middle of a destroyed field of paper flowers. She was wearing a white robe and she had amethyst encrusted circlet on her brow. Her legs tucked under her as mirrors surronded her and showed each of the people that cared about her. One by one, they shattered. Finally, only Jalen's remained. It was about to shatter when Antaria heard Jalen's voice.

_"I'm so sorry..." _He whispered_. "Butterfly... please... I'm sorry."_

"Jay?" Antaria whispered, her voice echoing.

_"If only I could change time... If only I could finally tell you..."_

"Tell me what?" Antaria asked eagerly.

Jalen's voice didn't answer... only a soft music filled the area of Antaria's mind. What was she going to do? What about Jalen? The music grew, but questions remained unanswered as Antaria's mind continued to lock everyone out...

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Izzaliza: "Ahh! More craziness!"**

**Divine Child: "No! Antaria!"**

**AGP: "WHAA!"**

**Eyealon: "..."**

**Atilea: "WTH?"**

**Emblem Master: "GEEZ!"**

**Syrus: "Heh?"**

**Jaden: "I'm lost."**

**Tyranno and Chazz: "Same here."**

**Zane: "Oh man..."**

**Alexis: "Dudes, this is just wrong... the poor girl."**

**Aster: "My kids are insane!"**

**Chumley: "GRILLED CHEESE PLZ!"**

**Everyone: "Where'd you come from!"**

**Chumley: "Grilled Cheese Land."**

**SF4E: "Why, oh why, didn't he stay there!"**

**Izzaliza: "Yeah..."**

**Divine Child: "Please! 3 or more reviews!"**

**SF4E: "Sorry So Short. I'm having serious writersblock now!"**

**hplover15: "Hi!"**

**Everyone: anime fall as they look at the long lost best friend of Atilea**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	12. Chapter 11

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Divine Child!"**

**DC appears looking innocent.**

**DC: "What?"**

**SF4E: "Your idea took forever to rewrite!"**

**DC: blushes "Sorry, Ty."**

**SF4E: anime collapses "This is going to take awhile..."**

**DC: "Hehe..."**

**SF4E: glares at DC, who flees. "YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN GIRL!"**

**Jalen: Disclaimer: SF4E doesn't own YGO GX, DC's OC's, Kalai, or Vento... Please R&R!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter XI**

**Love Can Bring Anyone Back**

**The Hospital Ward: That Day**

"What are you doing here, Traitor?" Tara growled as she, Eyealon, and Kiara entered the ward.

Jalen turned red as he dropped Antaria's hand and stepped away from her. He looked at the floor, soft tears falling to the floor.

"Answer me, before I kick your sorry arse for even coming to see her!" Tara ordered, using Aunt Tyler's favorite saying.

"I... I had to see her." Jalen said gently.

"To do what?" Eyealon said fiercly. "Tell her how much you hate her?"

Jalen cringed at Eyealon's words. Her cold grey eyes were piercing into his. Kiara looked away from his face.

"I thought you were her best friend." She said, her english accent fierce. "You make me sick, Jalen Yuki."

"Kiara... Eyealon... Tara..." Jalen began, Tara held a hand up to silence him.

"Save it, Yuki." Tara said bitterly. Eyealon and Kiara nodded in agreement. "Now leave before I really do kick your arse all they way down to the cliffs and throw ya in the ocean."

Jalen sighed in defeat. He slowly looked at the beautiful girl trapped within unconciousness before leaving. Kiara, Eyealon, and Tara surronded the young girl and linked arms. Chanting.

"We're here, we will always be here. When one of us is hurt, we are all hurt. We're sisters, we'll always be sisters. When one of us is lost, we are all lost. We care for each other, we will always care for each other..."

The chant went on, but it failed. There was no waking Antaria Tyler Truesdale. Tears rolling down their faces, the three girls each kissed the shorter girl's forehead before leaving. They never even noticed Jalen slipping back into the room. He found a basin and filled it with water, taking a washcloth and gently mobbing Antaria's forehead and face.

"Butterfly... I wish that you'd come back..." Jalen said in a gentle whisper. He looked around before he stroked Antaria's face. His voice so sincere and kind. "You're like a Fallen Angel. You are filled with beauty, inside and out, you care deeply about others. Not just yourself. If only you were still with me... If only I could tell yoy that... that..."

Jalen closed his eyes firecly, looking away from the girl he really loved. His hand clutched over his pounding heart. He beathed deeply.

"I can't say it. Not unless I'm looking into your captivating eyes and I'm holding you. I cannot tell you the words burning deep inside me. Burning with a fiery passion." Jalen confessed, he looked back at Antaria and stared at her precious face. "But maybe I can try to bring you back... so I can finally unbury the truth and reveal it to you.."

Jalen began to sing in a gentle whisper. Not knowing Antaria's mind had granted his musical voice entrance.

**Antaria's Mind:**

Antaria opened her eyes as she found herself lying in a field next to a spring. She sat up, realizing she was wearing a forest green outfit. (One like Link's from Zelda, but more girly...) She looked up as she heard a familiar voice singing in the endless violet skies.

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own 'Here Without You' by 3 Doors Down...

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

"Jay?" Antaria whispered, she looked into the pool and saw him outside of her mind. Singing to her. "What're you trying to say? What are you trying to tell me, Jalen?"

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

"Antaria..." Jalen said softly, stroking her face.

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go_

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me...

**The Real World: **

"Please..." Jalen whispered as he stared at Antaria's face. He leaned closer to her. "Don't leave..."

Gently kissing Antaria's cheek, Jalen felt a fresh tear slide down his face and land on her's. He stood up sadly and left the ward. Not knowing that the real truth was about to be revealed...

**Tama and Chazz Princeton's Mansion: That Evening**

Tama had just gotten up from the couch. Her face was paled and sweat beaded on her face. Her eyes were wide in fear. Something happened to Antaria. She had to get down to the Academy and fast. Tara didn't exactly know what to do. Tama got up. She was already dressed and called up to catch a yacht to Academy Island. After that she had to leave a message to Chazz.

"If case something happens," She thought.

She dialed his number. He didn't pick up because he was still working. His voice mail picked up instead.

"Hey Chazz, Honey. Something's wrong down at Duel Academy. I'm going down. I wouldn't call Tyler right away, but do get a hold of Syrus for me. I'm trying to get hold of some of the girls. And I want you to know this: If anything happens, I love you so much. Remember that always."

**Chazz's Office: **(What the heck?)

Chazz had just gotten the message two minutes after Tama had call him. His eyes were wide and fearful. He had to get down there before something happened... and fast.

**Phoebe Hassleberry: Her Car...**

Phoebe had just gotten a call from her children. Apparently, Raven really wasn't acting herself. Her fingers gripped onto the steering wheel as she drove out to the port to catch a yacht ride toward Academy Island. Her phone began to ring almost at once.

"Hello? Hey Tama. Actually I'm on my way there. One of my kids isn't being behaving so-" Her voice stopped as she hit the breaks hard. She had already made it to the dock and had parked. She turned off the engine. "Tell me that again?" Her blue eyes widened in fear. "Tama, you know the last time you had to do that...you almost died! I know you saved Tyler but...there was another way. Tamara, for God's sake! You're like Jean Gray from X-Men! Wrong move on your brain and you're either psycho or dead! For you, it's death! Tama, you better be thinking about this!"

There was a pause as Phoebe forced herself not to shout at her friend. She was angry at Raven, but the fear of loosing her friend or even a friend's child would break her heart.

"Did you call Chazz?" She finally asked her friend. "Okay."

"Phoebe?" Tama finally asked.

Her car had pulled up next to hers when Phoebe hung up the phone with Tama. Phoebe had already gotten out of the car.

"I want you to do a favor for me."

"What?"

"Could you make sure Carter and Tara are safe? I know I should tell Tara the truth but...I don't..." Tama stopped, sobbing.

"Oh Tam," Phoebe hugged her distressed friend.

"God, Phoebe, if I have to see her the way that you all saw me all those years ago, I died right here!" Tama sobbed.

"I know." whispered Phoebe, Tama continued to sob.

"That's why I'm here. I don't want Tara messing with it. She's still working on her powers. I work with her every day, even on the little things just so one day she wouldn't have to suffer like I do." Tama said, she calmed herself somewhat.

"But you have to. One day, you might be around at that time and she'll have to do it." Phoebe said softly.

Phoebe looked into Tama's gypsy green eyes.

"Did you call Tyranno?" Tama asked finally.

"Yeah, he's pissed off at Raven. Something about her and Jalen and Ant-" Phoebe's eyes widened as she realized what was going on. "Oh God." Her hands flew to her mouth. "I knew I should of told her."

"I guess we both owe our kids huge apologizes for keeping things from them." Tama sighed, she then smiled.. "Let's go kick some ass."

Phoebe and Tama both boarded the yacht and asked the captain to speed it up to hurry toward Duel Academy. Pain in both of their hearts. Pain and Worry.

**Duel Academy:**

Everyone worried about Antaria as they stood outside the ward. Tara had finally saw Jalen come out of the room. Everyone looked at him at once. Rage on every single one of their faces, except for Raven's.

"Hey Traitor, what are you doing here?" Michael demanded as Tama glared at Jalen.

"I..." Jalen began, but stopped talking as he looked at the floor.

All of his friends had turned their back on him because of what happened to Antaria. Raven began scoffing at once.

"I don't see what the big deal is..." she muttered. "She's probably faking the whole thing, like at the party."

"Raven, you need to shut the hell up." Wyatt snapped, he was really starting to get irratated by his little sister's actions.

"Why should I? What's wrong with the freak anyway?" Raven snapped back, Cole and Tyra growled at their older sister.

Before any of Raven's siblings could say anything, Phoebe had come running up to them. Rage in her blue eyes.

"I was about to ask you the same damn question, Raven." Phoebe said angry.

Everyone looked at Phoebe Hassleberry in surprise. Raven was blinking in shock at her mother.

"Mom, how did you get here? And do you..." Raven began confused, she glared at her siblings who just glared back.

They told me what you did to Antaria." Phoebe said, crossing her arms.

Jalen looked completly ashamed as he continued to stare at his shoes.

"That Baby doesn't derserve him!" Raven suddenly yelled at her mother, Everyone jumped. "All my life I never got what I want and now I do! You know why? Because all my life I've been known as just a 'Hassleberry kid'! That's why! I want to make a damn name for myself and instead of being just part of this stupid family. Antaria is just being a whiny immature baby who just didn't get what she wanted, so she goes and fakes these stupid assed attacks, and also she-" There was a loud **_SLAP!_** that rang out through the hallway.

Everyone stared in disbelief when Phoebe had to slap her daughter, especially in front of the rest of the kids. Raven's face stung as she backed away from her mother in fear.

Wyatt stared at his mother, choosing his words carefully, "Mom..."

"Raven, you need to stop doing that to yourself. Instead of hurting other people, you should of told me that!" Phoebe exclaimed.

Phoebe was hurt all over, for more reasons than one.

"But you never listen!" Raven protested.

"I always listen to you, baby girl. I'm always there. I've always told you that, ever since you were born. I told that to you and your siblings. Because I love you, Raven." Phoebe said quietly. "You are unique and special and you can be whatever you want to be but hurting your brothers and sisters and your friends isn't right."

"Antaria isn't a baby..." Tara muttered suddenly.

Phoebe sat Raven down.

"She's special, sweetie, and I know I should of told you and your siblings this a long time ago but..." Phoebe had started to cry, "I couldn't. I was afraid that you go through what I went through with Tyler and Tama. I didn't want you all get hurt like I did. Like your father and all of our friends."

Raven had never seen her mother cry like that before. Never.

"Mom, I..." Raven said, she looked away from Jalen. "I'm sorry... I didn't know."

"Mom, hurt? How?" Cole asked.

Phoebe tried to wipe a tear away as she looked at all of the teenagers.

"Antaria is named after the Star of Antaria. She's a Sister of Fate just like her mother and Tama. She's special, sweetie. A pure child of light. I almost lost both of them once. We all almost lost them once. She has powers, Raven. She's special." Phoebe explained, trying to calm herself down.

"Wait," Wyatt said suddenly, he held up his hand. "You used to tell us about the Star of Antaria and all that as a bedtime story. So? It's all true?"

"I know it doesn't sound believable but it is. Raven, I need you to not hurt her anymore. Be her friend, protect her no matter what. The Darkness disguised as Light will be after her." Phoebe said gently.

"Mom..." Raven said, taking it in slowly. "I'm so sorry..."

"I'm not the one you should be apoligizing too." said Phoebe at once. "Antaria is."

Raven looked down. All of her sibilings could see she was slowly becoming into the Raven that they once knew. The one that hadn't changed all for a boy. A genuine Raven that cared about others and herself in a good way...

Tama had heard Phoebe say every word. Tama made her way to the room. Tara reached out and grabbed her mother's arm at once.

"Mom? Is what Phoebe say is true?" she asked quietly.

"Astara, You already knew this." Tama looked down at her daughter.

Tara's eyes widened in shock, "If Ani is a Child of Antaria... then what am I?"

"Her Sister of Fate." Tama replied, she saw the look in Tara's eyes.

"Mom, what exactly happened to you and Aunt Tyler?" Tara whispered quietly.

Tama couldn't even answer her own daughter. Tama just reached out and hugged her. She then motioned for Carter to step forward. He did and got wrapped up in the hug as well. Kiara had began to cry and Michael was holding her as she cried into his shoulder.

"I love you both, remember that always." Tama whispered before she pulled away, turning towards the room.

"Sweetie, let your mom do her job." Phoebe said, trying to fight back fresh tears.

What is she exactly going to do?" Tara screamed, trying to escape Phoebe's grasp, Phoebe sighed.

"PHOEBE!" Phoebe turned around to see Tyranno, Chazz, Maylin, Viola, Kalai, Reia, and Alexis.

"Stacey's with Tyler right now." Kalai explained to Phoebe, who read her questioning face.

Chazz rushed towards the room when he didn't see Tama. Tyranno grabbed him.

"Chazz, calm down." he ordered in his hardest voice.

"I don't want to loose her." Chazz said fiercly, Tara heard her father's words and made a dash for the door while Phoebe was distracted by the sudden arrival of the others. "Let go, Hassleberry."

"Tara!" Jalen and Cole cried in unison.

**The Hospital Ward: **(Warning: Major Drama Coming Up!)

Tara finally had got into the room when Melody and Leona were told to leave. Tama had kneeled down next to Antaria. Tara couldn't speak as her mother placed two hands on Antaria's head. Tama closed her eyes as she began to glow a gold color. Tara still couldn't speak as her mother focused only on Antaria. Tara stepped forward. With each step she took, she too began to glow as well as Antaria's body. Antaria's was glowing an amethyset color, while Tara glowed a rose color. Her eyes turned an opague green and glowed. So did Tama's as soon as she opened her eyes. Chazz ran in to see his daughter walking towards the other side of Antaria and placing her hands on Antaria as well. Chazz stood there. There was no turning back now...

**The Truesdale Residance: Tyler and Stacey**

"Tyler!" Stacey exclaimed, she grabbed her sister-in-law's arm. "What're you doing?"

"My baby needs me..." Tyler whispered before she fell to her knees, her hands clasped together, as she began to glow violet and blue. Her mind focusing on one thing. Her one and only daughter...

**Antaria's Mind:**

"Antaria!" a familiar voice cried.

Antaria looked up as she stroked a Kuriboh that was in her arms. Two figures stood next to each other. Both had gypsy green eyes and dark hair. They rushed to the lost girl and fell next to her.

"Tara?" Antaria whispered, the memories slowly coming back. "Aunt Tama?"

"You need to come home, hun." Tama said softly.

"Please, Ani..." Tara pleaded.

"I..." Antaria said, she jerked up and staggered away from them. "I can't! I won't!"

"Antaria!" Tama cried as Antaria let go of the Kuriboh, she staggered backwards into the shimmering pool of water. "C'mere!"

"No! You won't make me!" cried Antaria, protesting and shaking her head.

"Ani!" Tara cried.

Antaria froze as her eyes suddenly glowed completly violet. Another spirit formed next to her. Antaria's eyes fading back to normal. Her mother looked at her and pulled her into a motherly embrace.

"Antaria..." Tyler whispered. "The stars are calling you..."

"Mum?" Antaria said, slowly becoming herself once more.

"My child... your sister needs you." Tyler said, she indicated to Tara. "Go... come back to the light, my child."

**Reality: At Last...**

Antaria opened her eyes to see that Tara was out cold next to her on the bed.

"Tara!" She shook her cousin's shoulder, Tara barely opened her eyes until she finally looked up.

"Ow, what happened?" she moaned.

"You brought me back, sort of." Antaria replied, she blinked, looking around the room.

"Where's Aunt Tama?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure," Tara said, she looked around too, "Mom?" Tara weakly stood up, along with some help with Antaria, who seemed to be fully recharged. "Mom?" Tara saw something. The slumped figure of Tama Princeton lying on the floor. "MOM!"

"AUNT TAMA!"

Both girls got to the floor, turning Tama over on her back. Chazz had rushed back in to the cry of their voices. He was taken back out of the room almost after nearly going balistic. He saw Tama's unmoving form near the girls.

"Tamara!"

He got down near the girls, trying to stir Tama. Phoebe came in with Kalai. Phoebe grabbed Tara at once while Kalai grabbed Antaria. Holding them close.

"C'mon girls, give her some air." they said calmly.

"But she..." Antaria began, she looked at Tama's unconcisous figure while Chazz was checking her pulse. "Is she alive?"

Phoebe held the sobbing Tara close. Her own tears slowly coming down. Kalai was stroking Antaria's jet-black hair.

"Yes, barely but she has a pulse." Chazz muttered, he was still on the edge.

Carter wandered in, "Dad?"

His own eyes were filling with tears.

"I felt Mom in pain. Is she okay?" he said quietly.

Phoebe grabbed Carter too and held him close next to his sister.

"Your Mom is going to be fine."

Chazz checked Tama. He finally picked her up.

"We're going to have to get her to a hospital in Domino."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "CLIFFY! HAHA!"**

**DC: "YOU'RE SO EVIL!"**

**Izzaliza: collapses**

**Atilea: snorts "Evil Muggle..."**

**AGP: "I'M TELLING JAREN!"**

**Jaren: "Telling me what?"**

**Emblem Master: staring at SF4E before getting on his knees "THIS STORY ROX!" starts to bow**

**Everyone Besides SF4E and Emblem Master: sweatdrop "He's gone over to the worshipping side like Maylin..." **

**DC: "Please R&R!"**

**SF4E: "And I'm changing it to 4 or more reviews now... hehe."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	13. Chapter 12

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "All I have to say right now is..." Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, DC's OC's, Vento Phoenix, or Kalai Johansen-Jamerson. Please Read and Review!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter XII**

**Antaria's Gift**

**Domino Hospital: **

When Tama opened her eyes finally, she saw four pairs looking back at her as well as some familiar faces.

"Mom?" whisped Carter, Carter's hazy green eyes stared at her.

"Hey there, Carter." She said gently, while placing a hand on his head.

"Mommy," He choked out and suddenly started to cry as he hugged her.

Tama sat up and hugged her son, "It's okay Carter, I'm fine."

Tara stood near her mom. Tama looked up at her and said motherly, "Come here Little Me."

She grabbed Tara into the hug as well. Tara began to cry again. Chazz just watched with a reassuring smile on his face.

Tyranno grabbed his shoulder asking him, "You okay now?"

"Yeah, say thanks for giving that black eye." Chazz said grinning, he touched part of his sore eye.

"Hey, when a friend is going nuts on ya, you gotta do what you gotta do. But of course Maylin was really happily to do it for you instead of me." Tyranno said grinning too.

"I bet she would." Chazz mumbled, he saw Maylin smirk at him, tears of happiness coming down her face.

Ashton stood near his mom as well as his two brothers. All the kids were there watching. Some were even crying a bit. Tama finally pulled away from her children.

"You two okay now?" she asked.

"Mom, never ever do that again!" Tara almost screamed at her mother.

"Okay I won't." Tama laughed, hugging her daughter again.

Carter just sighed when Paige came up to him and gave him a hug. Tama smiled at the cuteness, going all girly at once.

"Aw...does my little boy have a girlfriend already?" She teased.

Chibi-Chazz's face turned bright red as Paige giggled.

"MOM!"

Everyone laughed at Carter's outburst.

"Yep, you're fine."

Chazz came over and kissed Tama on the forehead.

"So, how fast were you going when you broke the speed limit?" Tama demanded as looked up at him.

"Hassleberry drove me because he apparently thought Phoebe was going to eat one of their children." Chazz chuckled.

Chazz laughed again when Tyranno was staring at Phoebe, who blinked innocently.

"I didn't! I swear!" She exclaimed after a moment of doing so.

"Right," He grumbled, crossing his arms. "Your voice message nearly gave me a heart-attack." Tyranno was _really_ mad.

"Poor baby, I'm sorry." Phoebe pouted, widening her big blue eyes.

"Oh no, the look won't work with me." He glared at her until she leaned in and gave him a kiss. Tyranno softened at once, his childeren automatically looking disgusted again, except for Paige. Tyranno then sighed in defeat. "Well, if you put it that way, fine! You are forgiven."

"Dad, you're a sap." Wyatt said, rolling his eyes.

Wyatt then nearly fell over Eyealon as his dad growled at him for the comment.

"Aw, poor baby, scared of his dad." Eyealon teased, she was holding Wyatt away from his dad.

"You should see him on a really bad day." Wyatt grumbled low enough for just Eyealon to hear.

Phoebe raised her eyesbrows, looking around the room.

"Are all my kids getting dates or am I just getting old?" Phoebe asked, Maylin opened her mouth. "And Maylin, you better shut your mouth now."

Maylin closed it, "What? I wasn't going to say anything bad and oh, Tama," She had just come back into the room because of a phone call, "Tyler wants to talk to you."

Tama took the cellphone, but didn't really put it to her ear. There was no need for the volume of Tyler's voice as Tama recieved a lecture from her

"Okay, I promise I will never ever do that again! Scouts honor!" Tama finally cried. "Yes, I swear as a Sister of Fate and Child of Antaria and forth not! Now go torture Stacey about this! Geez!" She hung up, tossing Maylin her phone, rolling her gypsy green eyes. "I know she's pregnant but geez, easy on the mood swings."

"You were just as bad with Carter." Chazz replied, smirking as he looked at her.

"I know but you put up with it." Tama sighed.

"Yeah, because I did my happy dance everytime we were done a month!" exclaimed Chazz, Carter and Tara collapsed.

"I think its time for Chazz and Tama to have some time alone." Kalai pointed out, Alexis and Maylin nodded in agreement.

"Hey kids, I'll treat you all to ice cream since we're in town." Reia said, grabbing Aléa as Maylin shoved the kids out the door followed by the adults. "Let's go!"

"Geez..." Tyra and Edo muttered, feeling like Reia was treating them like little kids.

The door closed behind them and Tama saw that Chazz was glaring at her. She already heard the entire lecture in his head, saving her the trouble of him actually breathing it.

"Tamara..." Chazz said sternly.

Here it comes... He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He pulled away after a few moments.

"I love you, no matter what happens." Chazz whispered, sitting next to her on the bed.

Tama's eyes filled with tears of joy, she then said quietly, "Chazz..."

He kissed her again, cutting her off.

"How about we take sometime for each other? You know we both been pretty busy lately." Chazz said smirking again.

"I know but you have to help your mom and I know she'll-" Tama began, he kissed her again, but more passionately this time. "Well, she'll throw a fit or maybe even-" Tama continued, he kissed her again, "And are you just trying to tell me something because I can really read your mind!" She finally exclaimed and smirked at him.

"Maybe..." Chazz said innocently, he looked so cute standing there looking innocent and embarrassed.

"Sure, as soon as you bribe the doctor to make me go home today." Tama said grinning.

"Not going to happen... but since you got a private room, why not take advantage of that?" Chazz whispered.

"You're bad, you know that." She laughed at him while he went to lock the door.

A/N: That entire section was Divine Child's idea. Not mine... Okay! Onto the Ice Cream Place!

**Domino Ice Cream Shop:**

"Geez, they look like they've never had a big group before." Phoebe muttered as the cashiers and managers looked at the huge group with their mouths agap and their eyes bulging. Raven was silently walking by her side. Jalen on her other side. Eyealon and Kiara were walking with Antaria inbetween them. "Well, we all better chip in girls."

Tyranno collected all the orders and money, volunteering to order for twenty-three people. (What is he? Nuts!)

**Twenty Minutes Later:**

Severus and Leona sat next to each other and talked quietly while they sipped their chocolate sodas. Leona's blue-green eyes sparkling. Severus smiled warmly at her and she finally kissed him on his cheek, making him blush. Kalai giggled at her nephew, making him turn even more red.

Kalai, Maylin, Phoebe, Viola, and Alexis were all sitting together, hearts in their eyes as they stared at Kiara and Michael, who were feeding each other vanilla ice cream and smiling at each other. They all sighed when Michael took Kiara's hand. His face was pink as he leaned across the table and whispered something, before giving her a gentle kiss. Kiara's face had turned blood red as Chibi-Chazz jumped up, high-fived Michael, and screamed in victory.

"I'M FREE! NO MORE PSYCHOTIC NICKNAME!" Carter cried, dancing around in circles and falling flat on his face.

Kiara sweatdropped as Tara smacked her forehead in embarrassment. Paige laughed as she pulled Carter to his feet, hugged him, and to everyone's surprise, kissed him on the cheek!

"It's okay!" Paige sang, wrapping her arms around him. "You'll always be Chibi-Chazz in _my_ heart, Carter."

"PAIGE!" he cried, she ran away from him, his cheeks flaming.

"Oh... my..." Phoebe said, before she fainted at her daughter's sudden actions.

"Phoebe!" all of her friends cried at once.

Eyealon and Wyatt were sitting in a booth to themselves away from everyone. Eyealon and him both had chocolate covered strawberries and they were smiling and teasing each other. Finally, Wyatt slid closer to her, his dark green eyes filled with surprise.

"Eyealon." he said softly.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Nothing." Wyatt said. "I just wanted to say your name... it's such a beautiful name."

Eyealon felt her cheeks flaming as Wyatt kissed her and she snuggled up against him.

A/N: There's alot of fluff in this place, isn't there?

Tara and Cole were watching all the fluff taking place in the room. Cole then chuckled.

"Tara, will you do me a favor?" Cole asked, as Paige kissed Carter's other cheek when he cornered her.

"What?" Tara asked.

"Roll me off a cliff before Paige confesses her love for Chibi-Chazz." said Cole.

"Only if you take me with you." Tara said softly, Phoebe nearly had a heart attack at all of her children flirting and kissing.

Well, except for Raven...

**Jalen and Raven:**

Jalen watched Antaria out of the corner of his eye. She was sitting Ashton and kidding around with him. He was smiling at her with his honey-brown eyes. Jalen didn't know. He didn't know that Ashton's half-sister was Antaria's cousin. He only saw Ashton and Antaria, his heart shattering at once. Raven looked at him and finally spoke.

"Jalen." she said suddenly.

"We need to talk." they said in unison before sheepishly laughing.

"Raven, you're a really cool girl and everything but..." Jalen said.

"Save it, Princey." Raven smirked. "I know."

"Know what?" Jalen demanded.

"That you love her..." Raven whispered, it pained her to say this as she indicated to Antaria. "But now I know... Antaria has two gifts."

"Two gifts?" Jalen whispered confused.

"One is the one she recieved from being a Child of Antaria." Raven continued. She then said softly. "But the other is the gift to capture your heart. I knew you loved her the moment you came to her defense the day we met, Jalen. But a part me desperatly hoped that you might give me a chance as well. But I was bitter as I hid from the truth." Raven gently squeezed Jalen's hand. "I wanna break up. You belong with Antaria. I belong with somebody else. You know this as well." She leaned back and smiled. "So, go and get your Princess."

"Raven..." Jalen said quietly. "I dunno how to thank you."

"You can thank me by finally telling Antaria the truth." Raven whispered.

"But she hates me." Jalen said, hanging his head.

Raven tipped his chin.

"No one can hate you. They may pretend it, but they never really can."

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

"Butterfly?" Jalen said quietly, Antaria looked up from her strawberry bananna smoothie and looked into his face.

A smile formed on her lips as he sat next to her. Ashton had fled when he caught Tyra and Edo kissing and Vento was table dueling the girl cashier who was on break. (What? I couldn't leave him out, could I?) Everyone else sort of faded into the background as Jalen's golden brown eyes locked with Antaria's amethyst ones. She seemed different.

"Hi, Jay." she said quietly.

"Antaria." Jalen said finally. "I told you something... when you 'weren't here'."

To his surprise, she smiled.

"I know." she whispered. "I could hear you."

"You... could?" Jalen choked out."You sang a song, didn't you?" Antaria questioned. "You sang to me."

"Yes..." Jalen admitted, his facing flaming and he sweatdropped.

"How did it go?" whispered Antaria, Jalen avoided her eyes. "Oh c'mon, Jay. Please?"

"Fine..." Jalen said, he began to sing it again.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

Antaria sighed as she placed her head in her hands. Staring deeply into Jalen's eyes as he sang more powerfully.

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, girl, its only you and me_

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

Jalen smiled softly at her as he continued to sing gently. Her amethyst eyes shining with purity.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me..._

Everyone paused as the doors opened and a person with light blue hair, grey eyes, and Jalen's height entered the building. Antaria jumped up, squealed, and ran to her father. Throwing her arms around him and hugging him to death.

"Antaria!" Syrus cried, hugging his daughter. "I was so worried about you! Your mother has been trying to kill everyone because of what Tama did!"

"Hi there, Half-Pint." Tyranno said, Syrus narrowed his eyes at him.

"Hassleberry." he said shortly.

"Daddy! I want you to meet all of my new friends!" Antaria cried, Jalen sighed.

"Dang it, Jay..." he muttered. "You almost told her... now what're you going to do?"

Syrus was then dragged around the room and introduced to all of Antaria's friends. To Raven's surprise, Antaria pulled her over to her father and was shocked at what Antaria said.

"Dad, this is my new friend Raven." she said.

"FRIEND!" Raven's mind exploded.

Every single teenager fell over in sheer surprise. Anime confusion swirls in their eyes. Antaria giggled and Syrus sweatdropped.

"Why does she have to have Tyler's energy?" Syrus muttered.

"Why does she have to have your shortness?" Maylin countered.

"And your bangs?" Alexis added. She then smirked. "And by the way, you remember my son, Jalen?"

"Yeah?" Syrus said slowly.

Jalen walked over to him and bowed slightly. Syrus blinked in confusion.

"Mr. Truesdale." Jalen said, Syrus nearly collapsed.

"Just call me Syrus." Syrus said at once.

"He should be calling him 'dad' soon enough." Tyra muttered, Edo laughed.

"Heh?" both males said together.

"Oh come off it, Jalen." Tyra said louder. "It's obvious that you have a crush on-"

Cole and Tara quickly covered Tyra's mouth. Laughing sheepishly. Syrus staring at Tyra in confusion.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"We'll discuss that later." Alexis said, Syrus sweatdropped once more. "Right now it's time to get these angry things back to Academy Island."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Two Chappies in one day! Cool! I'm back on a roll!"**

**DC: whining "But Jalen didn't tell Antaria!"**

**SF4E: "Patience, DC..."**

**DC: Muttering "Evil English Weirdo..."**

**SF4E: ignoring "4 or more reviews please! Only 2 more chapters to go!"**

**Emblem Master: "When's my OC going to be in here?"**

**SF4E: Cameron comes in the final story. When it's the gang's 2nd year at DA."**

**Emblem Master: "Sweet!"**

**DC: "I can't wait! Please R&R!"**

**SF4E: "What she said!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	14. Chapter 13: Final Chappie!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Syrus: "SF4E wasn't able to write this, so we're filling in for her!"**

**Alexis: "Sy, do you even know what 'SF4E' stands for?"**

**Syrus: "Uh..." thinks hard "I forgot..."**

**Alexis: collapses with anime confusion swirls "YOU IDIOT!"**

**Syrus: sheepishly "What?"**

**Alexis: "IT MEANS SYRUS FANATIC 4-EVER!"**

**Syrus: faints**

**Blair, Jaden, and Zane appear**

**Blair: huggling Jaden "I love him so much."**

**Jaden: desperatly "SOMEBODY GET THIS PSYCHOTIC EVIL OBSESSED FANGIRL OFF OF ME!"**

**Zane and Alexis: "Should we?"**

**Jaden falls backwards as Blair glomps him. **

**Zane and Alexis: sweatdrop "Nah..."**

**Jaden: muffled "HELP!"**

**SF4E enters room and puts down brand new Evanescence Album.**

**SF4E: "Blimey, I leave for ten minutes and you guys are already paired up."**

**Jaden: "WE ARE NOT PAIRED UP! I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH LEX!"**

**Alexis: blushes "Uh..."**

**Zane: "Somebody calm him down..."**

**Blair: "I'll do it!" snuggles against Jaden as he desperatly tries to squirm out of her arms "You're not going anywhere, hun!"**

**SF4E and Jaden both faint, Syrus finally wakes up.**

**Syrus: "Wuzzgoinon?"**

**Zane and Alexis: "Don't ask..."  
**

**Izzaliza appears and throws ninja stars at Alexis.**

**Izzaliza: "STAY AWAY FROM MY ZANE!"**

**Alexis: AHH!**

**Zane: "TO CANADA!"**

**Alexis: "TAKE ME WITH YOU!"**

**Syrus: Disclaimer: SF4E doesn't own anything that doesn't belong to her...**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter XIII**

**Star Children**

**Six Months Later: Duel Academy**

"Hello?" Antaria said, answering her CPDA. "Oh! Hello, Aunt Tama!"

Jalen, Kiara, Michael, Tara, Cole, Eyealon, Wyatt, Ashton, Raven, Tyra, and Edo all looked up and looked at Antaria's face changing from expressionless to a complete happiness, before she let out a happy squeal-scream-earsplitting-eardrum destroying-noise. Every single one of them fell over, their hands over their ears. Antaria realized what she had done after she hung up.

"Sorry!" she squeaked.

"What's the news?" Eyealon asked.

"Tara... Eyealon... your new baby cousin is here!" Antaria shrieked. "Mum just had my little brother!"

"We have to get to Domino Hospital then!" Tara squealed, Kiara and Eyealon had wrapped their arms around Tara and Antaria, who were hopping up and down making more loud noises. "C'mon! Let's get the yacht here, Ani!"

**Domino Hospital:**

"What are you all doing here!" every single one of their parents screamed, when their kids came bursting into the hospital room.

"Mum!" Antaria cried, rushing to Tyler's side. "Can I see him! Please! Please! Please!"

"Whoa! Calm down there, Antaria!" Tyler and Syrus exclaimed together.

"I can't! I'm too excited!" whined Antaria.

Tyler looked desperatly at Syrus, who came up behind his daughter, wrapped his arms around her, and picked her up. She started laughing and trying to get down.

"Antaria Tyler Truesdale! Cease the noise right now or I'll take away your Internet access!" Syrus said firmly.

Antaria stopped laughing at once, but she was still shaking with silent giggles. Tyler sighed and she looked around the room to see who had her new child. Zane and Stacey had him and they came up to her. Handing Tyler her brand new child, and Antaria's little brother. He had grey eyes with amethyst flecks. His raven hair was fluffy and stuck out like Syrus', except it was littler and wasn't as long.

"What did you name him, Aunt Tyler?" Eyealon and Tara shrieked in unison.

"Sirius Alexander Truesdale." Tyler said. "Since we named our little girl after a star... we might as well name our son after one as well..."

"And where'd the 'Alexander' come from?" Jaden smirked.

"From Antaria's very best friend." Tyler said, staring straight into Jalen's eyes.

"Me?" he squeaked.

Antaria hugged him and everyone looked at her confused.

"I'm so happy right now!" she cried, Jalen staggered backwards somewhat while she continued to hug him. "Me and Sirius are Star Children!"

Tara looked at her new cousin with tears filling her eyes, "Aunt Tyler, does this mean he's a Child of Antaria, like me and Ani?"

Tyler and Syrus looked at one another before looking out the window.

"Yes..." Tyler said softly. "The amethyst in his eyes... a sign of Antaria."

"Can I be his Brother of Fate?" Carter suddenly asked, Tama and Tyler giggled.

"If that's what you want, sweetie." Tama said, still giggling.

"COOL!" Carter cried in victory.

"Oh, Chibi-Chazz!" Paige sang.

"No! NO MORE KISSES, PAIGE!" Carter screamed in horror, as she began chasing him through the crowd of people.

"CARTER!" Cole cried, taking after the bushy-brown-haired Sweetheart of a sister of his and Chibi-Chazz. "PAIGE! PAIGE! DON'T MAKE ME SAY YOUR FULL NAME! THAT'S IT! PAIGE HALLIE HASSLEBERRY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"About time you caught up!" Chazz and Tyranno muttered to Syrus. "Now we need Alexis and Jaden to have one more kid..."

"Yep, and don't forget." Phoebe said to the girls. "I won the bet and got all the money for Paige's college intuition."

The dads all cornered Syrus, evil smirks on their faces.

"So, Syrus." Chazz smirked. "You and Tyler sure have been busy."

Syrus turned pink as he backed against the wall. Only Zane and Zac had the decency to leave the poor guy alone.

"TYLER!" Syrus screamed.

Since Tyler wasn't in any state to 'save' her spouse, so Kalai came to rescue. The dirty blonde haired woman with black tips began by stomping on each of their feet and pulling Syrus to safety. Jalen and Antaria walked over to Tyler's side and they looked at Sirius cooing.

"Mum... may I hold him?" Antaria whispered.

Tyler nodded and Antaria sat on the bed next to her, Jalen rested a hand on her shoulder as Tyler handed Sirius to his big sister. Tara and Carter watched their baby cousin with wide eyes. (Cole had caught Paige and locked her in the closet. Lucky for him, Phoebe hadn't noticed yet...) Sirius looked into his sister's face and smiled. His cute little nose wiggled as Antaria gently tickled his tummy and he laughed.

"Mummy! He's _sooo_ cute!" Antaria said gently.

"Hey, Carter." Jalen said, Carter looked at him. "Looks like you've been replaced. You're not the baby of the family anymore."

Carter scowled and crossed his arms huffily. His mother putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey..." Jaden said slowly. "Shouldn't you kids be at school?"

All the DA students started whistling and shuffling their feet at once, innocently.

**Duel Academy: One Month Later**

The rain clouds caused fog to appear on the dorm window. Antaria stood up and streched. A new picture of her baby brother was on her desk. He was SO adorable Kiara could hardly stand it. She even started calling him Chibi-Syrus, but it wasn't as funny as Chibi-Chazz. (Who Paige was still flirting with and torturing at school!)

Michael and Kiara had been going steady for seven months and they were positively beaming about it. Tara and Cole were closer than ever. Wyatt and Eyealon were practically unseperatable. Ashton surprised everyone by asking Raven out. Tyra and Edo were just kinda there. Aléa and Vento actually got along now. They even had a duel to see if he was any match for Jalen. (He wasn't. He got flattened by Aléa in 4 turns...) Willow had finally decided to see her new cousin with her mother. That really didn't go as well as Antaria hoped it would... (Something tells me Tyler and Veconia hate each other more than ever...) Zindane was in a dueling competition and Aléa was going to go watch it soon. Severus and Leona were both doing surprisingly well. And Jalen and Antaria's friendship had grown extremly close. Maybe a little _too_ close.

"I have the feeling Jay's not telling me something." Antaria whispered.

A/N: YOU THINK! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! PLUTO? Sorry... Oh! And I'm still mad about the whole 'Pluto's-not-considered-a-planet-anymore' thing... I AM PROTESTING AGAIN ONCE MORE PEOPLE PLACE MONEY IN THE SAVE PLUTO FUND AT SCHOOL! Back to the fanfic... (I need to get out of my house...)

She brushed her fine jet-black hair and fixed her black blazer before leaving to go on a walk.

**The Ra Dorms: The Gazebo**

A/N: Okay, you blokes. You've been crying for this the entire story and now it's going to happen. This is the part of the story you've all been waiting for. (I'm expecting a lot of reviews now...) NOW R&R ALREADY!

"So many memories..." Antaria whispered as she stood in the middle of the gazebo. "I can't believe Dad actually proposed to Mum in this very spot."

"I can." a voice said, she jumped a mile. The voice laughed. "Sorry, Butterfly, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Hi, Jay!" Antaria said, whirling around to face the Slifer Red student.

"What're you doing here, Antaria?" Jalen asked.

"Just taking a little walk, that's all." Antaria said casually, she examined her manicured nails.

"Antaria..." Jalen said softly. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" asked Antaria, confused.

"I love you." Jalen finally blurted out.

"What did you say?" Antaria choked out.

"I said 'I love you'." Jalen confessed, his face scarlet. "I really do."

"Jay..." Antaria said softly, taking a step closer to him. "Are you serious?"

"Note serious face." Jalen said immediatly.

Antaria froze and stared at the taller boy. His golden brown eyes were filled with sincerity. Blinking her amethyst eyes, Antaria looked deep into them as she began walking to him. Finally breaking into a run and throwing her arms around him. Crying.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" she wailed.

"What?" Jalen said, completly taken aback by her reaction.

Antaria continued to cry. Her body shaking as the rain unleashed around them and thunder sounded. She was frightened and filled with joy at the same time. Frightened of her feelings and temptations. But filled with the joy of knowing that who she loved loved her too.

"I love you too." she whispered finally.

She wrapped her arms around him and refused to let go. Jalen joined in the embrace. Tears rolling down his face as well.

"Antaria..." Jalen whispered, she looked up. "What do you want to do?"

Antaria looked at him, her amethyst eyes widened and her lips trembled as she looked into her Prince's face. She was his Princess. She was who he really loved and deeply loved. Antaria could read his feelings at once. Her psychic powers evolving as she looked into his eyes and he brushed her light blue bangs out of her face.

"Don't say anything else." Antaria whispered, her lips only a gentle whisper away from his. "I can feel your feelings in me... I can feel the passion of your love coursing through my veins... If only you could feel it too... If only you knew of the love that burns deep within my heart and soul... Something has forbidden me from loving you, Jalen... But I'll fight it... I won't be a damzel in distress any longer... You're my Knight in Shining Armor... You're my Prince... I am your Butterfly... I am your Princess." Jalen closed his eyes and she whispered one more thing. "I may be Syrus Truesdale's daughter, but I know where my heart resides... with yours."

There lips met and it was a sweet and gentle kiss. They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes before Jalen and Antaria embraced again, more deeply and passionatly before... Antaria staggered back as Jalen's arms wrapped around her waist as they continued their forbidden embrace. The Prince and the Butterfly finally together at last.

A/N: Okay, the next part is why I rated this 'T'... it's something I normally wouldn't write as well... so if you don't like it, skip it.

They hit the wall of the gazebo. The rain lashing out around them. Jalen's feelings asked Antaria if he could take their kissing to a new level. She agreed by letting him slip his tongue into her mouth. Their passionate kissing became french kissing as Jalen's tongue prodded her's. She granted him entrance and their tongues did battle with each other. Antaria moaned against Jalen's mouth and her arm went behind his neck as they continued to kiss deeper, longer, with a fiery passion. Antaria's body pressed against Jalen's even more as lightening flashed across the dark sky...

**Tara's Dorm:**

"Have you seen Ani anywhere?" Tara asked Eyealon.

"No... I think she went for a walk." Eyealon replied into her CPDA.

"I'm worried about her. This storms pretty bad." Tara said quietly.

"I'll call Jalen." Eyealon said at once.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

"Jalen's not at his dorm... you don't think..." Eyealon said, her eyes widening. "He finally told her, do you?"

"I'm not sure." Tara said, she froze as she felt a bond between her and Antaria grow fierce. "Yep! He finally did!"

"Whadda ya mean, Tara?" Eyealon demanded.

"Let's just say Antaria's finally going to be happy..." Tara said slyly.

**Back to the Gazebo:**

Antaria moaned once more as the kissing became more deeper and stronger than ever before. Jalen held onto her waist even more. She started to slide down the gazebo wall as they continued their embraces. Jalen and Antaria sat against the wall. Refusing to end what had started. Jalen pulled out of a deep embrace and started kissing Antaria's face and collarbone. She finally regained control of herself and looked into his eyes. A smirk on her face. Jalen smiled back, surprise hitting him head on when she rolled him over and pinned him down. She playfully put her lips an inch away from his, teasing him.

"This is love..." she whispered. Kissing him gently. He looked at her and into her amethyst eyes. "And this is _love_."

She kissed him deeply and Jalen smirked.

"I love you, Antaria." Jalen whispered. They finally stood up and he got an idea. "Antaria, if I did something unexpected, would you let me?"

"Yes..." Antaria whispered.

Jalen picked her up bridal style and smiled at her. She let out a giggle before he carried her into the light sprinkle now falling around them and towards her dorm.

**A Few Weeks Later:**

News about Jalen Yuki and Antaria Truesdale going steady flew around the school in a matter of weeks. Every single person knew that Jalen and Antaria would always remain faithful to each other. To most of the girls, Antaria was the luckiest girl in the world. Jalen was congratulated by more than his friends. Though Tara and Cole were getting really annoying with the way they implied Antaria and Jalen were doing something completly wrong.

"Will you two stop gawking at us?" Jalen said as Antaria kissed him hello that morning.

Tara and Cole shrugged, still watching them. Antaria growled at Tara, who smirked.

"Don't even try it, Ani." Tara said. "You're too much of a sweetheart to hurt your Sister of Fate."

"Do your parents know?" Cole asked suddenly.

"Er..." both said sheepishly.

Antaria's CPDA began to ring, she couldn't help thinking "Saved by the bell!" as she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Okay, Antaria." a girl of sixteen, with greyish-black hair and deep blue eyes with magenta flecks, said in a brittish accent while smirking. "What's the deal not telling me that you dating the Prince of Games."

"Hi, Willow..." Antaria said, sweatdropping fiercely. "How're you?"

"Cool." Willow replied. "I just got a picture from Uncle Syrus of Sirius. He's gotten so big!"

"I know... er... I have to go now." Antaria said, she quickly hung up and Jalen smiled.

"Evil cousin strikes?" he teased.

"You bet." Antaria said, nodding.

Tara and Cole were staring again. Making Antaria finally blow up.

"WILL YOU TWO GITS GO GAWK AT KIARA AND MICHAEL AND LEAVE US ALONE, ALREADY!"

"Hey!" Michael and Kiara cried from across the room.

Michael growled, the two silver wolf ears appearing again. Jalen and Antaria screamed as Wolfenstein aka The Inuyasha Look-a-like started to chase them. Kiara sweatdropped.

"That's what I get for falling in love with a dude that holds the power of the wolf..." she sighed.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tara and Cole: cued singing "ANI AND JAY SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"**

**Jalen and Antaria: "KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!"**

**SF4E and DC: "Not again..."**

**Izzaliza: hugging Zane "My Zaney!"**

**Blair: Snuggling Jaden "My Jay-Bear!"**

**Jaden: bursts into tears "GET HER AWAY FROM ME! PUH-LEEZE!"**

**SF4E: "This is the end of Forever Lost! I know I said 2 more chappies, but I decided to end it with this one."**

**DC: "Please R&R!"**

**SF4E: "And stay tuned for the final adventure in my trilogy!"**

**A/N: Due to all this insanity, I will always be a dedicated author. Thanks for taking time to read this... **

**Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever...**

**DC: "New Story!"**

**SF4E: "Give me time!"**

**Jaden: "SOMEBODY PLEASE STOP THEM!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


End file.
